


GARLIC

by gaachan



Category: Indonesian Folklore
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gaachan, Gay, Homo, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaachan/pseuds/gaachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini hanya sebuah fanfiksi dari cerita rakyat. Fanfiksi soal Bawang Putih yang out of character. Bawang putih yang ini hanyalah seorang siswa kelas unggulan, agak tengil, juga lelaki. Bagaimana kisah Garlic antagonis itu dalam menghadapi ibu dan saudara tirinya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bab 1. Namaku Aneh Karena Seleraku Sama Anehnya

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanfic dr wattpad yang aku repost ke sini. Tolong petunjuknya, apa ini udah benar di sini? Ini fanfic dg diksi orific. Semoga betah...

            "Laksana bunga dedap, sungguh merah berbau tidak."

Orangnya cantik dan gagah tetapi tak dipedulikan orang, sebab kelakuannya tidak pada tempatnya.

..........................................

Namanya Putee. Lengkapnya Putee Garlicio.

Aneh? Oh, jangan protes, tidak perlu kepo. Dia sudah punya nama ini sejak lahir. Orang-orang sering memanggilnya Pute. Hanya dengan satu huruf 'e'. Padahal kalau dua huruf 'e' harusnya berubah ejaan jadi huruf 'i'. Iya, memang itu panggilannya. Putee untuk Putih tanpa 'h'. Nama ini aneh karena bukan dia yang buat. Putee hanya terima jadi saja, dia tidak bisa protes. Ayah bilang nama ini mirip nama artis-artis Thailand blasteran Itali. Putee anti percaya, karena nyatanya nama itu tidak benar-benar ada. Itu hanya hiburan dari ayah agar dia mau menerima nama ini dengan lapang dada. Sudah terlanjur menempel cantik di akte kelahiran dan ijazah, kan?

Hidup Putee ini juga aneh. Dia jadi piatu sejak umur.... mungkin saat umurnya lima tahun. Atau lebih? Dia tidak bisa mengingatnya waktu itu, karena yang ada di pikirannya adalah... ibunya ditanam dalam tanah. Hanya itu. Dia kehilangan ibu waktu itu, lalu beberapa tahun setelahnya ayah menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak satu. Janda itu punya anak cowok yang usianya lebih tua setahun dari Putee. Tenang, tenang.. ini sama sekali bukan kisah incest. Lagipula Putee tidak minat dengan cowok aneh itu. Namanya Mir. Bukan Miranda. Bukan Mirna. Bukan... Bukan...

Mir. Itu namanya. Putee harus memanggilnya kak Mir. Atau bang Mir. Atau mas Mir. Putee sama sekali tidak peduli, karena nyatanya dia enggan memanggil Mir. Tidak penting juga. Mir ini sama jahatnya dengan Bawang merah. Dia culas. Suka iri. Biang gosip. Mulutnya itu tidak pernah dijaga, kerjaannya juga menghasut.

Pokoknya Mir dan ibunya itu sama saja!

Kerak neraka!

Sejak saat itu hidup Putee berubah. Semua berubah sejak negara tiri mulai menyerang. Hanya Putee sendiri yang sanggup bertahan hidup, sementara ayah jadi TKI di luar negeri. Ayah keren di sana, jadi kepala pabrik hingga tidak punya waktu untuk pulang. Dalam hati Putee selalu berdoa, semoga saja ayah punya pacar baru di sana. Selingkuh dari mami tiri jahat ini. Kalau bisa ayah cerai dari wanita rubah ini, sehingga Putee bisa bebas dari rumah. Dia bisa menghabiskan hidupnya dengan uang warisan dan mencari modal untuk usaha. Putee sudah bertekad akan hidup sendiri.

Putee Bawang putih elegan, bukan peran suka mewek menjijikkan begitu. Bawang putih itu tidak selalu diinjak, tidak selalu dihina. Baca baik-baik tulisan ini! Bawang putih juga bisa jadi jahat.

"Putee...!! Itu cucian numpuk segitu kapan mau dikerjain?"

Tuh! Tuh! Kalian sudah dengar itu, kan? Kalian pikir itu cucian miliknya? Putee disiksa, jadi babu, lalu dipukuli? Oh, kalian benar sekali! Tapi lompati ya untuk yang dipukuli itu. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa memukulnya. Putee sudah belajar banyak hal untuk bertahan hidup. Mulai dari makan nasi aking, tidur di emperan pada musim hujan, tersesat di hutan ketika camping, sudah pernah semua. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Putee punya cita-cita untuk mencoba kopi yang sudah dicampur dengan sianida. Untuk maminya tentu saja.

"Kalau sempat!" Putee berteriak kencang, mengabaikan gedoran yang makin menyiksa. Putee pasang wajah cuek. Tidak peduli. Memangnya dia hidup untuk memuaskan mereka? Putee memang ibarat Bawang putih di dongeng-dongeng, namun tingkahnya sama sekali berbeda dengan mbak-mbak tukang nangis itu. Putee cowok. Agak badung. Iseng. Suka bikin onar. Tukang bolos.

Mereka menggedor pintu kamarnya lagi, namun sesaat setelahnya mereka sudah berhasil masuk dalam kamar Putee. Mir menatapnya dengan wajah berang. Mami tirinya juga.

"Apaan?" Putee ngupil, mengabaikan mami dan Mir yang sedang melengos jahat. Mereka melotot, menampakkan wajah emosi yang sudah kian tinggi. Mami – Putee memanggilnya begitu, sekedar mengingatkannya kalau dia memang mirip dengan mucikari – menatap Putee berang. Mir juga berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah marah. Mir sedang membela ibunya, mendukung ekspresi ibunya agar tampak lebih meyakinkan. Putee sadar, mereka pasti sedang syuting untuk film Babu-Babu Amnesia.

"Kamu jangan ngelunjak ya tinggal di sini!" Mami berteriak, bersiap mencubit Putee. Tapi Putee sama sekali tidak doyan dicubit, sehingga dia hempaskan tangan mami sebelum berhasil menggerayangi Putee lebih jauh lagi. Putee sama sekali tidak minat untuk jadi korban. Sama sekali tidak.

"Kalian jangan lupa, kalian yang numpang!" Putee menunjuk dengan wajah santai. Mereka melotot kejam, seolah sedang casting film baru lagi. Kali ini berjudul Beranak dalam Bak Mandi. Lagi-lagi Putee pasang wajah masa bodoh. Rumah ini masih rumah ayahnya, dan kalau mereka tidak lupa... ini warisan untuknya. Putee pemilik sah rumah ini. Meskipun kedua orang kejam ini selalu mencoba untuk merebut rumah ini, mereka selalu gagal. Jadi, mami dan Mir ini adalah korban sinetron di TV-TV tentang kekerasan ibu tiri dan perebutan kekuasaan. Film horror.

Putee sama sekali tak peduli. Bahkan Putee lebih kejam daripada Bawang merah versi dongeng sungguhan.

Hidupnya memang sudah aneh sejak dulu. Benar-benar aneh. Orang sibuk menghujat hidupnya. Mereka mengatai Putee bodoh, tidak punya otak, tidak bisa mikir. Putee punya otak, bisa mikir. Tapi mungkin dia lebih suka berpikir dengan caranya sendiri, meski agak aneh dan kurang masuk akal.

Terserah kalau mereka mengatainya bodoh. Ucapan mereka tidak akan bisa membuatnya kenyang, jadi abaikan saja!

"Cuci sekarang, atau nggak ada uang saku buat kamu!"

"Digaji kagak, mi?"

Ah, dia lupa! Uang yang selalu ayahnya kirim selalu masuk ke rekening mami mucikari ini. Apa Putee harus telepon ayah dan bilang kalau dia harus punya rekening pribadi, ya? Tapi ayah tidak mungkin mempercayainya. Ayah takut Putee jadi boros dan pakai uang itu untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Jadi... jadi... Putee sudah memutuskan kalau dia akan kerja sambilan. Dia juga punya cita-cita mulia untuk mendalami perannya sebagai seorang anak tiri.

"Uang saku dan gaji itu beda!" Putee balas berteriak. "Uang saku itu adalah kewajiban seorang ayah pada anaknya. Kalau gaji beda lagi!"

Mami mendelik dengan mata melotot garang. Eyeliner-nya mengganggu penglihatan Putee. Yang kanan agak panjang, yang kiri terlalu tebal. Sama sekali tidak sinkron dan simetris. Bikin Putee muak dan ingin segera memperbaikinya. Lho?

"Jangan ngelunjak!"

"Lah, kalian yang kejam. Coba aja pikir... gaji buat pembantu aja lebih banyak daripada gajiku di rumah ini."

"Dasar anak nggak tahu diri!" Mami siap-siap melayangkan gagang sapu ke arahnya, namun Putee lebih gesit. Dia menutup pintu kamar hingga berdebum manja. Setelahnya terdengar mami menjerit kesakitan lalu mengumpat garang. Rupanya hidung mancung hasil operasi plastik mami patah karena menghantam pintu kamar Putee. Mari berpesta!

***

Putee harus memutar otak. Harus berpikir jauh soal ini. Uang jajannya tidak cukup untuk membeli barang itu. Alat lukis yang baru. Senjatanya. Modal utamanya untuk mencari uang selain minta pada mami. HPnya saja masih HP jadul, tidak keren macam HP milik Mir. Ayo, pikir! Kalau harus kerja part time lalu mami tahu, bisa habis uang jajannya. Mami akan enggan memberinya asupan lagi. Apa dia telepon ayah saja lewat telepon umum? Lalu lapor macam-macam agar dia diizinkan bikin ATM sendiri?

Ide bagus.

Lalu kenapa tidak kepikiran ide itu sejak dulu? Putee mengangguk senang, bahagia. Ternyata otak yang mereka hina dengan nama IQ jongkok ini ada gunanya juga untuk mikir. IQ-nya tidak jongkok, kok! Terakhir kali Putee cek, sekitar... 130-an. Hanya saja dia tidak terlalu pusing dengan ukuran itu. Mir yang tukang fitnah itu bilang kalau IQ Putee hanya 15. Biar saja, Putee tidak peduli. IQ Mir kan tidak jauh beda dengan ikan mas.

"Good evening..." Suara ayah menyapa gendang telinganya. Putee nyengir.

"Yah, di sini siang."

"Putee??!" Ayah berteriak kaget, histeris.

"Yah, nggak bisa lama-lama nih! Pulsaku kritis, nih! Yah, aku boleh bikin rekening kan? Tapi jangan sampe mami dan Mir tahu. Mereka culas, yah!"

Ayah bungkam di sana.

"Kamu belum pernah cerita apapun sama ayah soal ini. Akhir-akhir ini ayah agak curiga, sih! Ayah pernah diberitahu teman ayah soal kalian."

Putee berjanji, kalau dia bertemu dengan teman ayah itu Putee akan segera memeluknya. Menciumnya. Berterima kasih padanya.

"Intinya, aku lagi jadi Bawang putih sekarang, yah! Ayah boleh percaya atau nggak, tapi aku nggak mau ayah balik sekarang. Ayah kudu cari duit yang banyak biar bisa beli pulau sendiri. Lalu kita bisa pindah ke sana berdua."

Ayah masih bungkam.

"Putee... ayah akan segera kembali. Kamu... harus bertahan."

Tut... tut.... tut....

Sialan! Putee mengumpat nista. Pasti pulsanya sudah habis untuk ini. Menelepon ke luar negeri mahal. Dulu dia tidak berani melapor pada ayah soal ini. Alasannya? Mami mucikari itu mengancam tidak akan memberinya uang lagi.

Putee menatap layar HP jadulnya. Pulsanya habis. Dia mendengus tak suka. Kenapa berakhir secepat ini? Harusnya kan drama dulu! Harusnya kan Putee nangis-nangis dulu, lalu menjerit nista. Lalu lapor apa yang sudah mucikari dan Mir itu lakukan selama beberapa tahun ini. Ayah juga ikut menangis lalu janji akan segera pulang. Setelah itu ayah akan kembali lalu mengusir kedua biang neraka itu dari rumah. Mereka jadi gembel dan tamat.

Tapi tidak, tidak...

Putee tidak akan biarkan itu jadi mudah. Tidak semudah itu. Putee harus menikmati lebih lama lagi. Apa yang hilang darinya, mereka juga harus kehilangan itu. Hidupnya sudah aneh sejak dulu. Ibu meninggal sejak Putee masih kecil, lalu ayah menikah lagi dengan pelacur beranak satu itu, lalu ayah jadi TKI elite, lalu Putee jadi pembantu di rumah sendiri.

Putee berharap akan ada ikan mas ajaib dari sungai yang akan membantunya. Atau sempak Mir hanyut di sungai, lalu Putee dipaksa mencarinya. Putee bertemu nenek-nenek, dan disuruh memilih labu. Itu kisah Bawang putih dan Bawang merah dengan versi yang berbeda. Ah, apa dia harus pura-pura begitu saja? Tidak, ah!

HPnya bergetar lagi dan menampilkan nama ayahnya. Putee terlonjak lalu segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Iya, yah?" Putee enggan sebenarnya untuk mengadu. Dia bisa berjalan sendiri dengan mandiri. Anggap saja siksaan dari mami dan Mir adalah cobaan hidup yang harus dia jalani.

"Ayah harap kamu bertahan, ya nak! Kalau mereka macam-macam, kamu lapor saja pada gurumu atau polisi."

Ayahnya korban film-film action.

"Nggak usah, yah! Putee kuat, kok!" Putee mengangguk paham. Dia bisa kok menjalani hidup ini sendirian. Lagipula dia sudah terkenal di sekolahnya. Biang onar, tukang bolos, hobi tidur di kelas, preman, pembunuh... dia sudah pernah dapat julukan itu. Putee sama sekali tak pernah peduli tentang pandangan orang lain untuknya.

Putee kembali ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Dia harus hemat. Tidak perlu sok naik ojek kalau tidak penting. Intinya, uang yang dia kumpulkan hari demi hari akan dia tabung. Sekarang ayah pasti sedang kepikiran soal hidupnya di sini. Ah, dia malah jadi anak yang tidak tahu diri ya! Harusnya Putee membuat ayah tenang. Tapi tidak, tidak... ada saatnya Putee harus memberitahu semua hal pada ayah.

Apa ini terkesan buru-buru? Tidak usah bingung, kontrak kerja ayahnya masih lama kok! Jadi ayah belum bisa balik ke Indonesia secepat ini meski dia mengadu sedang disiksa. Ayah harus jadi super kaya dulu biar bisa balik ke Indonesia dan membeli pulau sendiri. Selama itu juga Putee harus menikmati omelan mucikari dan juga anak tiri menjijikkan itu.

Tapi yang paling utama adalah harus buat rekening dulu.

***

Putee dan Mir sekolah di tempat yang sama. Putee berada di kelas unggulan, sedangkan Mir berada di kelas biasa. Ketika mami tahu Putee berada di kelas yang penuh dengan anak-anak orang kaya dan cerdas, mami emosi. Mami menolak titah kepala sekolah waktu itu, dengan dalih Putee hanya beruntung bisa lolos seleksi kelas unggulan. Hanya kebetulan kata mami. Jelas saja mami marah, lah... yang mami inginkan anak tercintanya yang masuk kelas itu, tapi malah Putee yang lolos. Kepala sekolah yang juga tidak mau kehilangan murid kece badai seperti Putee akhirnya mati-matian membela, bahkan sanggul bu kepala sekolah itu sudah tergerai cantik dengan duri-duri tajam di sisinya. Tidak usah dibawa serius, hanya bercanda!

"Dia hanya anak tiri saya, yang bodoh dan juga sulit diatur." Itu yang mami ucapkan pada bu kepala sekolah. Bu kepala sekolah menatap mami dengan raut datar. Mungkin bu kepala sekolah sedang memperhatikan hidung plastik mami dan eyeliner-nya yang meluber kemana-mana. Mami lupa pakai yang waterproof.

"Anak tiri anda yang bodoh dan sulit diatur ini punya otak yang luar biasa," bela bu kepsek waktu itu. Putee terharu, hanya sanggup menonton adegan perdebatan antara dua orang wanita itu. Wanita pertama adalah peran antagonis, mucikari dengan mata besar, eyeliner tebal, hidung mancung mirip paruh burung, lalu bibir tebal yang sudah terpoles lipstick ungu mentereng. Jangan bayangkan, nanti kalian takut! Memang tampilannya sudah ghostable begitu. Mirip hantu. Belum lagi rambut keriting yang sudah dicat merah itu tidak menambah kesan elegan, tapi malah menjijikkan. Mari kita belajar tentang anatomi mucikari!

Lalu di sudut lain ada bu kepala sekolah sebagai peran protagonis. Wanita sederhana, bajunya juga ala bu kepsek biasa. Punya sanggul kecil di belakang rambutnya. Tampak elegan meski tidak dandan seheboh mami. Bu kepsek ini adalah nyawa tambahan untuk Putee. Bahkan bu kepseklah yang menemukan bakat melukisnya dulu.

"Saya tidak terima! Sudah jelas lebih pintar anak saya kemana-mana." Mami masih melengos. Bu kepsek tersenyum. Bukan senyum ramah seperti yang biasanya beliau tunjukkan pada Putee dan murid lain, tapi senyuman kali ini telihat sinis dan licik. Oh, Putee sudah bilang licik belum?

"Anak anda, Mir... memang lebih cerdas kemana-mana. Sampai-sampai saya harus mencari kemana kecerdasannya."

Putee ngakak spontan, berguling cantik di atas sofa ruang kepsek. Mami mendelik ke arahnya, sementara bu kepsek hanya tersenyum pias. Mami sudah sering melayangkan protes ke sekolah. Awalnya bu kepsek mendengarkan, dua kali mami datang bu kepsek hanya tersenyum, lalu tiga kali dan seterusnya... bu kepsek mulai sadar kalau ada yang kurang beres dengan otak mami. Jadi bu kepsek harus bisa menciptakan kata-kata luar biasa tajam yang sanggup menancap di hati mami.

"Anda..." Mami melongo, speechless karena tidak tahu harus bicara soal apa. Mami mati kutu. Iya, Mir memang di bawah rata-rata. Kalau Putee ingat, Mir itu bahkan tidak hafal Pancasila. Putee jadi yakin kalau dulu mami sengaja menyogok oknum tertentu agar anaknya lulus. Wah, ini mulai jelas sekarang!

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran anda." Bu kepsek masih tersenyum. Dari sudut manapun senyum bu kepsek itu jadi menyebalkan di mata mami. Putee nyengir puas. Lihat saja, sepulang sekolah nanti mami pasti akan menghukumnya. Mami pasti akan menguncinya dalam kamar. Tidak usah repot-repot, Putee juga bisa kabur dari atap. Ibarat pepatah "Maling lebih pintar daripada polisinya". Tapi tunggu, Putee bukan maling. Putee justru polisinya, kan?

Ah, untuk apa dia mikir ini?

Mami melangkah keluar dari ruang kepsek dengan kaki terhentak. Dalam tiga hentakan, hak sepatu lancip mami patah. Lalu... mami kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Mami terduduk cantik di lantai dengan mata melotot marah. Putee hanya sanggup nyengir, lalu melirik bu kepsek yang juga sibuk menahan tawa. Ketika mami pergi dengan raut malu, bu kepsek menghampiri Putee. Masih dengan senyuman geli karena ulah mami.

"Ibu tiri kamu itu masih sering hukum kamu?" Bu kepsek bertanya padanya. Putee tersenyum canggung. Mau cerita, tapi takut bu kepsek salah kaprah. Kisahnya Bawang putih sekali, namun dalam versi yang tidak tahu diri.

"Mami beraninya nyiksa saya secara psikologis aja, bu!" Putee menjawab dengan bahasa yang agak ruwet.

"Kalau kamu disiksa secara psikis, saya bisa laporkan mami kamu ke kantor polisi."

Putee manggut-manggut paham. Bu kepsek ini yang dulu pernah dia tolong saat kecopetan. Putee tidak perlu trik khusus semacam bertengkar seperti di sinetron, kok! Dia hanya mengadalkan jeritan, lalu orang-orang datang dan berbondong-bondong mengadili pencopet itu. Suaranya berjasa sekali.

"Mereka hanya menelantarkan saya saja."

"Apa perlu saya sewakan pengacara?" Bu kepsek baik sekali. Kalau saja ayahnya jomblo, mungkin Putee bisa mencomblangkan ayahnya dan bu kepsek. Bu kepsek sudah jadi janda. Suaminya meninggal karena sakit.

"Saya hanya perlu menunggu ayah saya pulang saja, bu! Terima kasih..."

Iya, Putee hanya perlu menunggu ayahnya. Setelah kontrak ayah habis, ayah akan pindah kerja di Indonesia dan mengambil lagi kekayaannya. Setelah itu bercerai dengan si mucikari, lalu mucikari itu pun jadi gembel. Tamat.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan menghubungi saya. Ibu akan selalu mendukung bakat kamu..."

Putee nyengir lagi. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak menyalurkan bakat. Ibu kepsek cinta sekali dengan dunia seni, terutama lukisan. Beliau pernah memberinya uang atas lukisan yang Putee buat untuk ruang keluarga. Namun sayang sekali, uang itu sudah Putee berikan pada om-om rentenir yang ingin menyita rumah kakek tetangga.

Hidupnya aneh, kan?

Hidupnya penuh drama. Penuh dengan hal-hal di luar batas nalar dan logika. Dia disiksa, tapi dalam waktu yang sama dia juga dicintai. Putee dihina, tapi dipuji. Aneh, kan? Putee tidak pernah punya semangat menjalani hidup. Dia hanya sibuk berbuat rusuh. Bahkan kemarin-kemarin dia ikut tawuran, padahal dia tidak tahu itu tawuran dalam bidang dan topik apa. Dia hanya ikut saja, memukul siapapun yang berlari ke arahnya. Entah lawan ataupun kawannya sendiri.

Bawang putih yang asli selalu disiksa. Dia punya teman-teman baik meski kesepian. Iya, karena Bawang putih juga baik. Sedangkan Putee? Ada poin plus hingga kalian anggap dia adalah tokoh protagonis. Mungkin karena dia selalu ditindas. Iya, itu poin plusnya. Kalau saja dia tidak ditindas, kalian akan menganggapnya cowok binal kurang ajar.

Mami dan Mir membencinya karena Putee lebih cantik daripada mereka. Nah! Mami selalu punya cita-cita kejam dalam tidurnya. Putee pernah menyelinap ke kamar maminya untuk minta lotion. Mami mengigau. Mami mengatakan sumpah serapahnya, mengatakan kalau dia ingin sekali menyeterika wajah Putee karena Putee lebih cantik darinya. Meskipun Putee cowok dan belum pernah operasi plastik. Wajahnya menurun dari mendiang ibunya dulu.

Putee tidak cantik. Putee hanya... disalahpahami.

Putee hanya terlahir sebagai cowok yang manis. Mata sipit, kulit putih, hidung mancung, bibir sensual, polos. Meski hatinya selalu protes. Harusnya tokoh protagonis juga punya wajah yang jelek sedikit saja, lah! Tapi nyatanya sisi jelek Putee hanya soal tingkah seenaknya ini.

Hidupnya aneh (sudah dicopy dan paste secara otomatis).

***

Bel masuk berbunyi. Putee menoleh sekilas ke kantin-kantin yang sudah mulai sepi. Para siswa sudah kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Putee melangkah pelan, mengambil sebuah potongan pensil yang tergeletak di dekat tempat sampah. Putee ingin menggambar. Bukan menggambar, tapi mencoret-coret tembok sekolah.

Otaknya selalu mengatakan kalau jiwanya harus bebas. Hatinya seorang pemberontak. Sama dengan suara jiwa yang menginginkan kebebasan, Putee ingin merusak aturan sebisa mungkin. Seperti saat ini.

Putee mencoret-coret tembok samping pintu kantin, menggambar sketsa karikatur ibu kantin di dalam. Putee nyengir begitu selesai dengan sketsanya. Besok lagi. Putee bisa meneruskannya lagi besok. Sekarang cukup sampai di sketsa saja. Putee melangkah cepat ke kelasnya, sebelum guru killer itu datang.

"Kamu telat masuk kelas. Nggak usah masuk sekalian!" Suara itu menginterupsi pendengaran Putee. Putee melirik pintu kelasnya, batal untuk mengetuk. Setelah itu pintu terbuka, lalu seorang cowok keluar dari kelasnya. Cowok itu menghela nafas, lalu menatap Putee dengan raut kecewa. Putee belum pernah lihat anak ini sebelumnya. Murid baru?

"Lo murid baru?" Putee memekik kaget. Cowok itu mengangguk pelan dengan raut tidak peduli.

Putee manggut-manggut sok paham. Sepertinya bolos seru juga. Apalagi sekarang dia punya teman baru. Putee mengulurkan tangannya dengan tidak tahu malu. Boleh, lah dia nakal sekali saja. Sekarang kan jam matematika. Putee sudah punya nilai yang lebih dari cukup untuk lulus di mata pelajaran itu.

"Nama lo?" Putee bertanya basa-basi. Cowok baru itu menatap Putee, lalu menjawab singkat dengan raut tak peduli.

"Prins."

Putee mengerutkan kening. Nama yang aneh. Ah, jangan bahas nama aneh! Namanya juga tidak jauh-jauh dari aneh, tau!

"Gue Putee."

Cowok cuek itu diam tak menjawab. Putee tidak suka berteman dengan banyak orang karena baginya itu sangat merepotkan. Tapi kalau harus punya satu atau dua orang teman, bolehlah...! Putee memindai penampakan teman barunya ini. Putee mengernyit, namun sedetik kemudian perasaan iri mulai merayap di hatinya.

Putee benci mengakui ini, tapi cowok di depannya ini keren sekali. Cowok ini punya tinggi yang bisa membuatnya iri, punya badan bagus, wajah tajam yang dibingkai alis tebal dan hidung mancung. Belum lagi mata itu seolah sedang menelanjangi Putee. Putee bungkam. Serba salah. Dalam beberapa hari saja mungkin cowok ini akan jadi trending topic di sekolahnya.

Apa berteman dengan anak ini adalah keputusan yang tepat?

Hidup Putee sudah aneh – ah dia akan selalu mengatakan ini – jadi mungkin dia akan punya masalah lain kali ini. Apa berteman dengan anak ini adalah keputusan yang tepat? Putee harus apa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Tunggu, Putee! Lagipula, belum tentu anak ini mau berteman denganmu, kan? Putee manggut-manggut paham. Dia ingat sesuatu. Dia sedang bolos dan sendirian. Setidaknya dia bisa mengajak satu orang teman, meski orang ini tidak tertarik untuk berteman dengannya. Ini persamaan nasib, siapa tahu saja cowok ini mau menanggungnya bersama.

"Mau ikut?" Putee bertanya cepat. Dia enggan basa-basi lagi, karena nyatanya cowok ini juga tipikal orang yang tidak banyak omong.

"Kemana?"

"Nggak mungkin ke perpustakaan. Jam kedua masih ntar. Mau ikut bolos sampai jam kedua?"

Prins memalingkan wajahnya jengah. Putee tidak perlu bertanya pendapat cowok itu lagi, karena setelahnya ketika Putee melangkah, cowok itu mengikuti langkahnya. Tingginya melebihi tinggi Putee, badannya juga lebih besar dari Putee. Langkah kakinya bisa menyamai Putee dalam waktu singkat. Putee iri. Kesal. Dan juga cemburu dalam waktu singkat. Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan cowok yang untuk pertama kalinya sanggup membuatnya iri? Putee sudah sering kagum dengan Lio, cowok kapten tim basket yang ganteng dan punya badan bagus. Sekedar kagum saja sebagai sesama cowok. Akan tetapi sekarang, Putee sudah benar-benar berada di ambang batas maklumnya. Dia merasa Tuhan itu tidak pernah adil padanya. Mungkin Putee memang ditakdirkan untuk jadi makhluk mini di antara kaum lain. Wajah yang selalu disalahpahami, punya ibu tiri dan saudara tiri yang jahat, ayah yang jadi TKI... apa ini adil, Tuhan?

Putee melangkah cepat, sementara cowok itu mengekorinya dengan setia meski tanpa kata. Putee sudah bosan melirik dan mengagumi Prins dalam jarak yang dekat. Hatinya sibuk menduga dan mengira bagaimana cara orang tua Prins mendesain wajah dan tubuh seperti ini. Putee benar-benar iri. Dan sedikit ingin tahu.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat. Tempat yang penuh pesona. Tempat rahasia Putee kalau bolos kelas. Prins menatapnya masih dengan raut tajam, namun perlahan bibirnya terbuka. Putee bungkam, memperhatikan apa yang bisa dia lihat saat ini. Tempat itu adalah sudut belakang sekolah. Putee suka tempat ini, jadi dia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk menggambar sesuatu di tembok lapuknya.

Meski cowok dingin dan cuek itu enggan bicara, namun Putee tahu kalau Prins terpesona. Mulut cowok itu kini melongo, dengan mata melotot karena kagum. Kagum pada lukisan random yang terlahir dari tangan Putee ketika dia sedang bosan. Terhampar di tembok lapuk itu sebuah gambaran abstrak, membentuk satu kesatuan seolah terangkai dan menciptakan sebuah cerita. Cerita tentang Bawang putih dan Bawang merah dalam sebuah versi ciptaan Putee sendiri.

"Ini.... ciptaan lo?" Prins melongo. Putee melangkah cuek. Membiarkan satu orang yang tak banyak bicara mengetahui rahasianya tidak akan ada pengaruh apapun, kan? Prins melangkah di sebelahnya, sementara tangan Prins mulai menggapai lukisan itu dengan wajah kagum.

Putee punya selera aneh soal seni. Orang seni mengatakan lukisannya abstrak. Tapi sekali lagi Putee tidak peduli namanya. Seni adalah seni. Seperti apa kamu melihatnya, seni adalah seni. Bebas. Dia bisa menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Jadi, apa judulnya?" Suara Prins membuyarkan lamunan Putee. Putee menoleh ke arah Prins. Prins masih tercengang, lalu menatap Putee dan mengubah ekspresinya kembali datar seperti sebelumnya. Putee tahu, Prins punya sesuatu yang berbeda dibanding cowok lain pada umumnya. Seperti aura. Sedikit mengintimidasi.

Sekali lagi, Putee sepertinya harus mikir efek berteman dengan cowok seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau hidupnya jadi makin aneh karena kehadiran cowok cuek nan tajam di sampingnya ini?

Ini kisah tentang Putee Garlicio, seorang Bawang Putih dengan nama aneh dan hidup yang sama anehnya..

TBC

 

 


	2. Bab 2. Aku Keren Sendiri dan Tidak Doyan Diganggu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next stop of Putee's life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semoga ada yang mau baca...

 "Secupak tak akan jadi sesukat, yang sejengkal tak akan menjadi sehasta."

Sudah pas (tetap) tidak dapat ditambah-tambah lagi.

..........................................

Prins itu aneh.

Putee sudah bertanya banyak hal pada Prins tentang identitasnya, namun Prins lagi-lagi hanya bungkam dengan raut enggan. Putee penasaran, namun dia tidak bisa mengulik cerita itu lebih jauh lagi. Lagipula, Prins seolah menebar aura permusuhan di sekitarnya. Prins seolah punya papan peringatan di sekitarnya semacam: "Awas, anjing galak!". Begitu... Jadi Putee harus siap sedia dan bersikap sabar.

Putee sudah menduga kalau cowok itu pasti akan membawa masalah yang besar untuknya di kemudian hari. Putee sendiri sudah lelah dengan segala macam masalah di hidupnya. Mungkin kalau otaknya tidak sebagus ini, sekolah manapun juga enggan menerimanya. Putee bersyukur karena ada bu kepsek yang menemukan bakat terpendam dan otak encernya hingga dia sampai di sekolah mentereng ini. Berada di kelas unggulan, pula!

Kembali pada permasalahan kenapa Putee harus mengatakan kalau Prins itu aneh. Prins yang tiba-tiba jadi terkenal karena wajah tampan dan badan menawannya itu ternyata sama sekali bukan tipikal orang yang haus ketenaran. Belum lagi sifatnya yang cuek dengan komponen tajam dan pedas itu. Putee sendiri tidak ada minat untuk dekat dengannya. Kemarin dia hanya sekedar partner in crime, yang senasib dan selesai begitu jam kedua dimulai.

"Ahay, ada murid baru!" Guru bahasa indonesianya, bu Nawang tersenyum ketika melihat wajah asing di kelasnya. Prins sudah duduk di bangku paling ujung, sendirian. Dia malas harus duduk bersama dengan yang lain, meski cewek-cewek mulai bergenit ria padanya.

"Belum kenalan, ya?" Lagi-lagi bu Nawang bertanya. Prins mengangguk cuek. Seisi kelas belum ada yang tahu namanya kecuali Putee. Iya, Putee hanya tahu sekilas saja. Lagipula tadi saat bolos jam pertama, Prins hanya sibuk mengagumi tembok lapuk itu. Bahkan ketika Putee bertanya padanya, Prins tidak menanggapi. Prins hanya bungkam dan ternganga dengan lukisan random milik Putee.

"Saya kira semua yang di kelas ini sudah tahu.." Suara bass seksi milik Prins menggema dalam kelas. Seluruh cewek di sana histeris seketika. Putee mendengus tak suka. Dia makin iri.

Bu Nawang tersenyum. Bu Nawang adalah guru favorit Putee. Beliau orang yang lucu dan sabar, jadi awas saja kalau nanti Prins berani melawan bu Nawang. Putee sudah pernah menghajar kakak kelas karena mengemposi ban motor bu Nawang. Orang tua kakak kelas itu bahkan sudah datang untuk mengadu ke kepsek. Putee dipanggil dan akhirnya dia menjelaskan banyak hal. Setelah dilakukan vonis atas kesalahan kakak kelas itu, Putee sempat melayangkan pukulan terakhirnya pada kakak kelas itu. Keesokan harinya kakak kelas itu pindah sekolah. Menakutkan, bukan?

Prins berdiri, lalu melangkah ke depan kelas. Seluruh siswa terpesona dan terhipnotis padanya. Putee memalingkan wajahnya tidak minat. Putee ingin sekali mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada Prins, namun dia batal melakukannya. Takut terseret masalah baru. Sebisa mungkin jangan pernah terseret dalam alur pertemanan dengan Prins. Putee keren sendirian, tak perlu diganggu dengan yang namanya teman.

"Nama saya Prins. Saya murid baru di sini!"

Putee tersedak kaget. Cewek-cewek di kelasnya menjerit histeris tanpa makna yang berarti. Putee melongo dengan wajah bego, menandakan kalau dia sedang kaget. Sedang shock. Hanya itu saja semua orang juga tahu!

Bu Nawang tersenyum pias, lantas memerintahkan Prins untuk kembali duduk. Abaikan, Putee! Abaikan saja cowok itu. Kamu punya urusan sendiri. Seperti mencari kerja paruh waktu misalnya, atau nanti kamu harus mengerjakan PR bahasa Inggris, atau apa saja!

Kali ini Putee salah.

Jiwa badung dan isengnya kembali memberontak. Prins itu ibarat sasaran empuk untuk jiwa bebasnya. Putee ingin memberitahu Prins bagaimana seharusnya murid baru bersikap. Jiwa preman Putee kembali lagi. Tidak, tidak!

"Hei!" Putee punya niat buruk untuk ini. Dia ingin memberi pelajaran sebentar pada Prins, memberitahunya sedikit aturan bagaimana menjadi murid baru yang patuh pada senior.

Prins mengabaikannya.

"Prins! Sttt... Sttt...." Putee menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum licik. Bu Nawang masih sibuk menjelaskan tentang paragraf dan lain-lain. Putee benci diabaikan. Ketika dia sudah lelah menunggu, maka muncul ide sedikit gila dalam otaknya. Pertama...

Melempar kertas pada Prins.

Puk! Tepat mengenai kepala Prins.

"Bu, maaf.. saya kurang bisa melihat papan tulis dengan jelas. Boleh saya pindah ke depan?" Prins mengangkat tangan tiba-tiba. Putee melongo, apalagi saat Prins dengan badan besarnya itu berdiri dan melangkah ke depan. Dia segera duduk di kursi paling depan, bertukar tempat dengan salah satu temannya.

Kejahilan dan kebadungan Putee tidak akan pernah bisa menaklukkan Prins. Putee sudah gagal hanya di rencana pertama. Ini sama sekali bukan rencananya. Kini Putee sadar, dia lebih baik sendiri saja. Tidak perlu sok mencari teman dekat, dia sudah keren sendiri dan tidak perlu diganggu.

***

Bagi seorang Putee Garlicio, bel pulang adalah penjara lain untuknya. Dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah kalau hanya untuk diadili oleh mucikari itu. Dia malas pulang, namun juga tidak punya tujuan. Dia masih belum menemukan informasi soal kerja paruh waktu yang dia butuhkan. Apa mungkin bu kepsek akan membantunya?

Putee menggeleng kencang. Dia tidak boleh memanfaatkan posisi seseorang sekarang. Dia hanya harus bekerja paruh waktu, mendapatkan uang, membeli alat lukis baru, melukis, lalu menjual lukisannya. Dia ingin punya sepeda, agar tidak perlu naik angkot ke sekolah.

Ketika Putee melihat punggung Prins, sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

Kakinya melangkah cepat dengan semangat, lalu menepuk punggung Prins dengan sok akrab. Prins tidak terjungkal atau kesakitan. Cowok itu hanya menghentikan langkah, lalu menoleh dengan wajah datar.

"Mau pulang?" Putee nyengir. Prins diam. "Mau bareng, nggak?" lanjutnya sok akrab. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, nada Putee malah terkesan maksa. Putee yang berniat nebeng padanya.

"Nggak usah, gue bawa motor."

Uhuy, lumayan kan! Putee menggosokkan telapak tangannya, lalu kembali sok akrab pada Prins. Sebelah tangannya menggamit lengan Prins. Iya, itu karena tingginya tidak cukup untuk merangkul pundak Prins.

"Gue nebeng, ya!"

Putee kembali jadi sosok yang tak tahu malu. Kemana urat malumu itu, Putee? Putee masa bodoh. Saat ini hanya satu hal yang dia pikirkan. Dia harus bisa menjadikan Prins sebagai temannya. Putee punya niatan jahat yang kini sudah terselubung cantik di otaknya, terangkai aneh begitu saja. Tinggal menunggu bagaimana Prins merespon setiap tingkah Putee.

"Rumah lo dimana?"

"Di Jalan Teuku Umar."

"Rumah gue di Jalan Diponegoro. Kita beda arah."

Hati Putee mencelos seketika.

"Boleh ya gue nebeng? Toh, jalannya juga sama-sama nama pahlawan," keluh Putee dengan antusias. Prins menatapnya dingin. Putee tahu, ada sisi manis dalam hatinya yang bisa jadi jahat sekarang. Senyum. Senyum.

Sebuah senyum polos terlihat di wajahnya. Meski terlihat polos, namun senyum itu sangat licik.

Prins menatapnya datar.

Putee masih menatap Prins dengan raut berbinar. Prins masih ogah menuruti kemauan Putee, meski senyum itu mulai mengusik hatinya. Putee mencebik, mengubah senyumannya. Kini senyuman itu menghilang. Prins bukan cowok gampangan.

Ketika badan kurus Putee berbalik dan kakinya melangkah gontai dengan kepala tertunduk, Prins goyah. Suaranya terdengar dingin, namun suara sedingin itu mampu membuat hati Putee menghangat seketika.

"Lo boleh nebeng."

Putee nyengir spontan, lalu menari-nari gembira. Anak badung itu kembali gila hanya karena tipu dayanya berhasil. Putee bisa jauh lebih gila dari ini kalau semakin diteruskan. Prins baru tahu kalau anak itu agak gila. Bahkan sepertinya hanya Putee satu-satunya orang gila di kelasnya. Ogah belajar, suka molor... dan anehnya nilai Putee tetap bagus. Apa dia nyogok? Ini bukan sinetron kan? Sama sekali bukan, bukan. Mungkin... bakat. Putee lebih mudah mengingat apa yang disampaikan padanya.

Putee yang katanya merasa keren kalau sendirian itu sepertinya mulai menemukan korban baru. Korban keisengannya.

Putee benar-benar nebeng Prins. Entah kenapa cowok badung itu agak kepo dengan rumah Prins. Dengan dalih kalau dia masih malas pulang, akhirnya Prins mengajaknya mampir. Putee sudah janji kalau dia akan pulang sendiri nanti. Dia hanya ingin tahu seperti apa kehidupan Prins.

Hingga akhirnya Putee sampai di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah.

Putee melongo.

Prins itu ibarat seorang prince, yang charming dan juga sempurna. Oh, tidak! Kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan semata. Ingatkan, ya soal itu. Sejahat apapun Putee, dia tidak akan pernah menistakan Tuhan. Saat ini, satu hal yang Putee takutkan. Putee takut akan rasa iri dan dengki. Benar, rasa itu kini menelusup tajam di dalam hatinya. Putee ingin seperti Prins. Wajah dan posturnya saja membuat Putee cemburu, sekarang dia dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang lebih pahit daripada itu. Prins juga berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berada.

Kalau sampai Prins punya orang tua yang luar biasa, Putee akan segera berguling cantik di halaman Prins sekarang juga. Ini tidak adil. Oh, jangan lupa Putee... Prins juga punya kekurangan. Kekurangan Prins adalah pada kepribadiannya. Prins itu minus semangat hidup dan senyum.

"Gila, rumah lo keren ya..." Putee memuji, berdecak kagum karena melihat rumah Prins. Prins melangkah cuek di depannya. Begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka, Putee makin melongo. Kagum. Ada niat jahat yang tiba-tiba nongol mendadak di hatinya. Putee sebagai bawang putih versi antagonis itu mulai ada niat jahat.

Kita lihat saja nanti apa niatannya itu!

Prins melangkah tak peduli ke kamarnya. Putee masih sibuk mengagumi rumah Prins yang besar itu. Mirip rumah-rumah di sinetron-sinetron alay. Apa gunanya rumah sebesar ini kalau hanya dihuni sedikit orang? Mending dibuat kos-kosan. Tiap bulan dapat uang. Jelas.

Prins keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah malas.

"Mau sampe kapan lo di sini?" Prins bertanya cepat ke arahnya. Putee yang entah sejak kapan jadi makin tak tahu malu itu hanya nyengir. Urat malunya putus begitu saja. Otomatis. Tentu saja akibat melihat Prins dan segala macam karunia yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

"Lo ngusir gue?" Putee mendengus cuek. Kakinya berkeliling lagi, mengamati lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung manis di tembok rumah Prins.

"Kelihatannya?"

Putee masih tidak peduli dan terus menikmati apa yang dia lihat. Prins jengah. Cowok ini benar-benar membuatnya muak. Prins enggan melihatnya. Putee itu pengganggu. Padahal awalnya Prins kira Putee adalah orang yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan urusan orang lain. Namun sekarang dugaannya tak seperti kenyataannya. Putee adalah tipe orang yang bisa mengenduskan hidungnya pada hal yang bukan urusannya. Kalau dia suka. Kalau dia ingin.

"Gue nebeng bentaran, lah!" Putee mengabaikan ucapan Prins yang sudah siap murka. Meski jiwanya terasa tercakar-cakar, namun Prins harus tetap stay cool dan mengabaikan cowok aneh di depannya ini.

Untuk seorang Prins, Putee itu cowok astral. Tidak bisa diprediksi dan ditebak pikirannya. Ketika melihat Putee pertama kali di depan pintu kelasnya waktu itu, hal yang paling Prins ingat adalah seorang cowok kurus tengah menatapnya sambil mengerutkan alis. Lalu bibir cowok itu melebar. Setelahnya, dia mulai mendekati Prins. Sumpah demi apapun, senyum Putee saat itu adalah senyum paling mencurigakan yang pernah Prins lihat.

Saat ini, cowok alien itu sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya dan mulai mengeksploitasi apapun yang menarik perhatiannya. Prins mulai terganggu, karena ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang dengan seenaknya mendobrak pertahanan hidupnya. Prins lebih suka sendiri, tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mendekatinya apalagi oleh orang tipikal Putee ini. Prins benci Putee. Cowok itu mulai mengusik dunia damai yang telah dia ciptakan. Belum lagi... sepertinya Putee telihat lebih menikmati hidup dibanding dirinya.

Sejujurnya... Prins iri.

Kesan pertama ketika cowok itu mengajaknya bicara, Prins tahu kalau cowok ini bukan cowok pendiam. Apalagi ketika Prins dibuat terpesona oleh bakat melukisnya. Cowok ini aneh. Alien. Dia hidup dengan dunianya sendiri, tapi dengan senang hati mengusik hidup orang lain.

"Gue pengen tinggal di tempat yang banyak lampu kayak gini..." Cowok itu kemblai berkomentar. Prins bungkam, enggan menanggapi.

Prins tahu kalau Putee berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada.

"Rumah gue kayak kandang tikus, sih! Surem amat..."

Prins mulai membayangkan kastil-kastil besar yang dihuni oleh sekawanan kalelawar dan tikus. Nuansa gotic. Prins menggeleng kuat, mencoba mengabaikan imajinasinya. Meskipun itu sudah terlambat. Putee sedang melihatnya menggeleng.

"Lo ngapain?" Sebuah senyuman jahil perlahan terukir di bibir Putee. Prins menegang. Salah tingkah melanda, gugup mendera. Dia sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak dan minus malu plus menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri di hadapan cowok ini. Prins mengeratkan rahangnya. Tegang. Reaksi spontan kalau dia sedang gugup.

"Gue kan cuma nanya, kenapa lo malah marah?"

Prins masih bungkam. Langkah kaki Putee mendekat, lalu jarinya menyentuh kerutan di antara alis Prins.

"Lo..." Prins tergagap.

"Gue pengen jadi temen lo..." Putee nyengir. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Putee mulai merasa nyaman. Dia ingin sekali berteman dengan Prins. Alasannya? Mungkin karena sifat dan sikap Prins yang terlihat cuek padanya.

Putee berpikir, Prins tidak akan menyebabkan masalah yang serius padanya. Putee akan merekrut seorang teman. Mulai sekarang.

Prins melotot, lalu menepis tangan Putee dari dahinya. Prins mulai merasakan bahaya atas kehadiran Putee. Pasti bahaya. Pasti bahaya. Senyum itu sangat mencurigakan. Lihat saja bagaimana cara Putee menarik kedua bibirnya, lalu matanya yang mengerling licik.

"Cari temen lain aja!"

Putee menggeleng kencang nan tegas mendengar dengusan Prins yang super pedas itu. Putee menggeleng tak kalah kencangnya. Dia harus menjadi teman Prins. Harus.

"Kenapa lo nggak mau?"

Prins menatapnya jengah.

"Merepotkan."

"Gue bukan tipe temen yang ngerepotin. Gue bisa berguna kalau lo bisa mengambil peluang. Lihat, nih!" Putee mendekat, menyentuh dagunya bangga. "Pertama, gue ganteng." Putee tersenyum senang.

Prins menatapnya malas.

"Kedua, biarpun gue nggak punya duit.. gue tipe pekerja keras!"

Prins masih tidak minat sama sekali.

"Ketiga, gue berbakat. Gue pinter. Lo tahu kan gue murid kelas A?"

Prins memalingkan wajahnya.

"Trus?" Akhirnya Prins bersuara. Putee menggeleng sesaat, lalu menghentikan pertanyaan Prins dengan meletakkan jemarinya di bibir Prins. Prins melotot kaget. Putee senang sekali menyentuhnya dengan sok akrab.

"Masih ada kebaikan-kebaikan yang menguntungkan. Lo sabar dulu, jangan menggebu!"

Prins mulai merasa Putee sangat merepotkan. Pengganggu.

"Jadi, kapan lo mau balik?" Prins menatapnya lelah. Muak. Putee menaikkan alisnya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Gue males mau balik. Lagian rumah lo kan sepi. Boleh kan gue nebeng bentar, biar lo nggak kesepian gitu..."

"Nggak!"

Tatapan Putee yang awalnya berbinar kini berubah aneh. Tatapannya mirip anak anjing yang minta diadopsi. Putee mendekat, mengerjap. Prins merinding dan menatapnya jijik.

"Nggak usah lihat gue kayak gitu!"

"Boleh ya gue lebih lama dikit di sini? Di rumah gue serem. Nggak terang benderang kayak di sini. Di sini juga damai, nggak ada teriakan mucikari..." Putee jadi berubah melas sekarang. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"Pulang!"

Putee menggeleng.

"Gue betah di sini!"

"Gue bilang pulang!"

Putee menggeleng, bahkan kakinya sudah melangkah menjauh. Siap berlari dan mengelilingi rumah Prins untuk melarikan diri. Prins jengah.

"Lo...." Prins sebenarnya malas untuk meladeni Putee, namun cowok itu sudah menguji kesabarannya. Putee mulai masuk dalam dunia damainya. Mendobrak pintunya.

"Gue masih pengen di sini." Putee mundur, lalu berbalik dan berlari mengelilingi rumah Prins. Tingkahnya mirip anak kecil yang sedang dipaksa ibunya untuk makan. Prins kesal. Lalu naik satu level menjadi muak. Naik lagi jadi amarah. Lalu tahap terakhir... murka!

Prins murka.

"Pulang lo sekarang!!" Dia menjerit kencang, menggema di rumahnya. Putee menghentikan langkah, berbalik dan melongo menatap Prins. Bibirnya melongo, matanya melebar lalu mengerjap imut. Putee shock. Prins sedang menatapnya dengan mata tajam seperti biasa, rahang mengencang dan bibir mengatup kesal.

Putee tahu Prins marah. Tapi....

"Lalalalaa...." Putee masih ogah pulang. Putee sudah biasa melihat kemarahan orang, terutama kemarahan ala mami jahat. Namun kemarahan Prins kali ini malah membuatnya terusik. Terusik untuk terus melanjutkan. Prins sendiri juga sudah mulai merasa aneh. Dia tidak pernah berteriak sekesal dan semarah itu pada seseorang. Prins sekarang sudah menjelma jadi cowok menakutkan. Karena Putee tentu saja.

"Pulang lo, atau gue seret!"

Putee menggeleng. Putee menempel di kaki meja, tangannya terkait erat di sana. Prins melangkah, mendekat, lalu menarik tubuh Putee yang sudah berpegangan pada kaki meja dengan erat. Prins menarik kencang tubuh cowok itu.

"Nggak mau, nggak mau, nggak mau!" Putee menjerit kencang.

"Pulang!!"

"Nggak! Nggak! Nggak!"

"Balik lo!"

"Nggak akan, nggak akan, nggak akan!"

"Sana balik!"

"Ogah! Gue masih pengen di sini!"

"Pulang atau gue lempar!"

"Gue bawa meja lo sekalian!"

"Balik... Putee!" Ini pertama kalinya Prins memanggil nama Putee. Putee terdiam, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya mengerjap imut, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Lo udah jadi temen gue sekarang!" Putee melepaskan cengkeramannya di kaki meja, lalu memeluk Prins spontan.

"Hah?!"

"Orang yang panggil nama gue adalah temen gue," ucap Putee cepat. Prins melongo, nggak percaya.

"Nggak sudi!"

"Nggak usah sungkan, lo tetep temen gue!" Putee manggut-manggut sok imut. Meski memang wajahnya manis.

"Pulang sana, lo!"

"Oke, oke..." Kali ini Putee nurut. Dia berdiri, memeluk Prins lagi.

"Ngapain lo peluk-peluk gue?"

"Ini tanda pertemanan kita..." Putee mengedikkan bahunya. Awalnya Putee kira Prins adalah tipe orang yang merepotkan, namun pada akhirnya Putee tertarik untuk rusuh di hidup Prins. Kenapa? Karena Putee iri. Prins juga iri pada Putee. Jadi... mereka semua sama-sama iri dengan hidup masing-masing.

"Lo..."

"Gue balik, ya bro!" Putee nyengir, lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi kok gue males balik ya?"

Prins tahu, anak ini tidak akan semudah itu untuk diusir. Putee bersiap untuk berbalik dan batal pulang, namun Prins lagi-lagi menarik lengannya. Bukan hanya menarik lengannya, namun cowok itu juga mengangkat Putee dalam gendongan. Menggendong ala bridal style, lalu melempar tubuh kurus itu keluar. Setelahnya Prins menutup pintu rumahnya sampai berdebum kencang.

"Sakit, babi!!" Putee menjerit kesakitan karena tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Bukan hanya itu, Prins juga mengunci pintu rumahnya. Putee berdiri, melengos sekilas lalu menoleh.

"Gue tetep pengen jadi temen lo!" Putee berteriak kencang. Tubuh kurusnya berbalik dan melangkah gusar. Sementara itu Prins sedang memijat pelipisnya gemas. Bagaimana bisa cowok itu masuk ke dunia kecilnya?

Ketika suara dan gerutuan Putee mulai menghilang, Prins membuka sedikit gorden jendelanya. Dia mengintip Putee yang sedang melangkah menjauh mendekati gerbang rumahnya. Diam-diam... Prins merasa Putee – si cowok aneh itu – berhasil menerobos pertahanan dirinya.

***

Putee diam.

Mami tirinya sedang mengomel dengan nada norak. Tinggi melengking keluar dari notasi. Putee masih sibuk mengunyah. Cemilan itu dia dapat dari kulkas. Mungkin milik Mir. Putee tidak peduli. Dia seenaknya di rumah ini. Ini kan rumah ayahnya. Santai.. santai...

"Itu! Itu!" Mir berteriak dan menunjuk wajah Putee. Putee mendongak dan mendapati wajah Mir sudah kusam.

"Apa?"

"Itu cemilan gue, anjing!!" Mir makin emosi. Maminya masih berteriak kencang, berkolaborasi dengan teriakan Mir.

"Itu kulkas bokap gue!" tunjuk Putee santai. Mulutnya masih mengunyah dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Nyokap gue yang beli!"

"Pake uang nyokap lo sendiri? Dapat dari mana? Ngepet?" Putee masih saja bertanya dengan nada menyebalkan di mata Mir. Mir melotot kesal, tidak terima. Lalu cowok itu melangkah gusar dan berteriak kasar.

"Lihat aja besok, gue bakalan bikin perhitungan sama lo!!" Mir berteriak dengan gahar, sedikit melengking mirip maminya.

Putee menaikkan alisnya, menantang dan merendahkan.

"Gue nggak takut. Bawa aja semua temen-temen lo!" Putee mengedikkan bahu.

Mir punya geng aneh di sekolah. Mereka menamakan geng mereka adalah geng paling populer di sekolah. Meski nyatanya hanya berisi anak-anak orang kaya yang tidak punya otak untuk sekolah. Tujuan mereka sekolah hanya untuk pamer kekayaan orang tuanya.

Dalam geng Mir yang berisi tujuh orang itu, salah satu dari mereka – ketuanya – adalah salah satu orang yang dengan senang hati bergabung menjadi haters Putee. Selain Mir tentunya. Ketua geng itu punya dendam kesumat pada Putee. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun cowok yang sebenarnya ganteng itu malah tergabung dalam geng aneh bersama Mir. Oh, atau memang cowok itu pencetusnya, lalu karena ada persamaan selera akan kebencian terhadap Putee... Mir bergabung di dalamnya.

Camo namanya.

Atau Kemo ya tulisannya?

Putee yakin kalau dulu orang tuanya susah mencari nama. Nah, kalau membahas soal nama... Putee jadi baper lagi, kan?

Camo ini salah satu dari sekian haters yang selalu punya nafsu untuk membully-nya. Semua info seperti tersaring begitu saja. Seperti dimana Putee tidur, atau bagaimana cara Putee memperlakukan mami dan Mir... Camo tahu semuanya.

Tentu saja Mir yang memberikan informasi tak penting seperti itu!

"Lihat aja! Camo bakal..."

"Ha, lihat pengecut itu! Kenapa lo bawa-bawa cowok laen buat bales gue? Lo pacaran sama dia?"

Mata Mir melotot ganas. Putee meniupi kukunya. Mir aneh sekali. Sepertinya cowok itu fans berat Camo, sampai-sampai selalu memberi informasi tentang Putee padanya. Camo juga selalu mengganggu Putee tanpa hal yang berarti, seperti mengomentari apa yang Putee makan dan lain-lain.

"Gue tunggu, apapun yang mau pacar lo omongin ke gue.. silakan sampaikan besok!"

"Dia bukan pacar gue!" Mir berteriak kencang. "Gue bukan gay!"

"Tapi lo homo!" Putee mengibaskan tangannya, santai. Mir mulai emosi lagi, mencaci maki Putee lagi. Putee masih mengunyah, lalu perlahan matanya terpejam. Putee ngantuk hanya karena mendengar cacian keduanya.

Kita tunggu saja ada apa besok!

TBC


	3. Bab 3. Jangan Ngatur Kayak yang Kenal Aja!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chap for Galic's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagi2 saya takut salah nulis ketentuan di sini...

 "Harimau putung kena penjara, pelanduk kecil menolaknya."

Orang kecil itu pun kadang-kadang dapat juga menolong orang yang lebih besar.

..........................................

Prins berdecih jijik. Kesal. Murka. Belum lagi ada beberapa bagian dari dirinya yang mulai merasa jengah pada cowok di depannya ini. Bagian mana? Mata! Prins jengah meski hanya melihat Putee yang sedang sibuk menyuapkan makanannya.

"Jadi, lo ngapain di sini?" Prins bertanya tajam. Dia tidak pernah sarapan di rumah dan sengaja berangkat lebih pagi untuk makan di kantin. Namun nyatanya, ada si rusuh gaya preman tampang manis yang juga makan di tempat ini. Katakan saja memang ini tempatnya. Kantin memang tempat makan. Namun bukan itu masalahnya. Sama sekali bukan. Di antara sekian banyak bangku kosong, kenapa Putee harus duduk di depannya?!

"Makan, lah! Emangnya lo kira gue lagi ngapain? Ngupil?" Putee mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah santai. Topik ngupil dan makan memang sangat kontra, tapi Prins yang cueknya selangit itu sama sekali tak peduli. Apapun yang Putee katakan, apapun yang Putee ucapkan... Prins akan mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Putee makin bahaya kalau direspon.

"Bisa pindah nggak lo?"

Putee menggeleng, lalu menyuapkan sesendok nasi pecel ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya setelah itu. Mengunyah sambil merem-merem penuh takzim lagi.

"Udah pewe. Posisi wenak.."

Prins berdiri. Kalau memang cowok alien ini tidak mau pergi, Prins saja yang menghindar darinya. Ketika Prins berdiri, Putee menahan lengannya.

"Tapi gue nggak segan-segan buat pindah kalau temen makan gue pindah..."

Prins kira, Putee jauh lebih menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Prins menyerah dengan mudah, lalu duduk di depannya lagi. Dia mulai menyuapkan soto Lamongan yang sudah dia pesan tadi. Sabar, ya Prins! Sabar...

"Jadi, lo udah ngerjai PR Fisika belom?" Putee mencari topik obrolan. Sengaja. Meskipun topiknya sangat mainstream dan juga membosankan.

Prins diam, tak mau menanggapi.

"Gue males banget ya ngerjain. Nyontek, dong!"

Prins masih enggan merespon.

"Sebagai sesama temen, kan harusnya saling bantu..."

Prins lagi-lagi tak terlalu minat untuk peduli.

"Kalau nggak mau minjemin buku, ntar gue dihukum. Tega amat, deh lo sebagai temen!"

Bubar! Kesabaran Prins sudah habis. Awalnya dia hanya berharap untuk menikmati sarapannya dengan damai, namun setelah cowok alien ini datang.. semuanya bubar. Prins jadi tak minat untuk melanjutkan makan. Seleranya menghilang begitu saja. Perutnya kenyang hanya dengan mendengar celotehan Putee di pagi hari.

"Denger, Garlic! Gue nggak peduli lo mau apa, tapi gue bukan temen lo!" Prins berdecak, sedikit menggebrak meja hingga sebotol kecap – ini botol dari plastik untungnya – terjatuh dan menggelinding di kaki meja sisi lain.

"Garlic?" Bukan kemarahan Prins yang jadi fokus Putee, namun cara Prins memanggil namanya. "Kenapa jadi Garlic?!" Putee emosi. Suaranya meninggi, dengan nada yang naik beberapa oktaf.

"Gue nggak minat jadi temen lo!" Lagi-lagi Prins menegaskan. Putee menggeleng.

"Jangan panggil gue Garlic!" Putee menjerit kencang, histeris dengan wajah horror. Putee benci dengan segala macam nama yang muncul dalam black calling list-nya. Putee sudah menulis nama orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh. Seperti Gar, Lici, Io... Dan sekarang, setelah digabung jadi Garlic... Putee jadi makin membenci namanya.

"Itu nama lo, kan?" Prins akhirnya terseret dalam obrolan soal nama. Ho... rasakan, Prins! Cowok itu menakutkan. Dia punya cara sendiri untuk memengaruhi hidupmu.

"Kemaren lo panggil gue Putee!" Putee menunjuk wajah Prins dengan raut marah. Dia benci saat Prins mengatakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan nama. Lihat saja, nanti nama Prins akan masuk dalam buku black calling list miliknya.

"Oh, ya? Gue lupa." Prins menaikkan alisnya, bersiap membully Putee lebih jauh lagi. Siapa tahu saja nanti Putee akan menjauh darinya. Tak dia sangka, ternyata menghindari Putee itu sangat mudah.

Putee di depannya batal menyuapkan makanan. Dia hanya menatap Prins dengan raut kesal. Lalu alisnya yang bertaut itu berubah lagi, jadi lebih santai. Bibirnya melebar, matanya terpejam dengan dramatis. Prins makin merinding karena keanehan cowok di depannya ini.

"Oke, terserah lo deh! Gue anggap itu panggilan sayang," ucap Putee akhirnya. Prins melongo. Melotot. Bagaimana bisa cowok yang awalnya marah-marah dan sensitif itu berubah jadi kembali lembut begini? Putee itu apa? Sejenis pengidap alter ego? Psikopat? Apa? Apa?

"Garlic. Gue panggil lo gitu dan lo nggak marah?" Kali ini Prins benar-benar ingin tahu, ingin memancing kemarahan Putee lagi. Putee nyengir lagi, lalu mengedikkan bahunya. Jelas saja Putee kesal dengan cara Prins memanggilnya, namun Putee harus tahan. Harus sabar. Lagipula... namanya jadi lumayan keren, dibanding Putee yang mirip nama kucing. Si Putih. Garlic mungkin lebih terlihat macho, meskipun artinya tidak jauh-jauh dari bawang-bawangan.

"Itu gue anggap panggilan spesial dari temen gue." Putee manggut-manggut bangga. Dengar itu, Prins! Panggilan sayang dan spesial. Sampai kapanpun kamu mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa menghindari Putee. Cowok aneh absurd dan astral itu jauh lebih menakutkan daripada apapun. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang super optimis menjalani hidup begitu?

"Terserah!" Meski hatinya mulai protes, namun bibirnya tak tahan untuk berucap spontan.

"Jadi... ntar gue boleh nebeng lo lagi, kan teman?"

Setelah itu soto Lamongan dalam mulut Prins menyembur dengan cantik. Menyembur ke wajah Putee, menghiasi wajah itu dengan butiran nasi dan juga kuah soto. Putee marah? Oh, sama sekali tidak! Dia hanya tersenyum, nyengir seperti biasa... lalu memunguti nasi yang menempel di wajahnya dan mulai memakannya satu persatu.

Prins sudah yakin kalau Putee adalah cowok paling jorok dan juga aneh yang pernah dia temui...

***

Prins mendengus kesal, melirik seseorang di sebelahnya. Putee mengangguk senang mendapati teman sebangkunya adalah orang yang dia harapkan. Pembagian kelompok sudah dimulai. Hal ini dimaksudkan untuk membentuk kelompok belajar di kelas. Kelompok sudah ditentukan oleh guru, dan takdir memihak Putee. Dia satu kelompok dengan Prins, cowok yang ingin dia rekrut sebagai teman. Selain itu, kabar baik bagi Putee. Kelompok tidak boleh diganti lagi.

"Hai, teman...!" Putee melambai antusias, lalu mulai duduk di sebelah Prins. Prins menatapnya malas, lalu kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Putee mencebikkan bibirnya, berdecih tak suka.

"Galak amat, sih! Serius mulu..." Putee sibuk berkomentar, lalu mulai bermain dengan kotak pensil milik salah satu teman perempuannya. Cewek pemilik kotak pensil itu melotot dan merebut kotak pensilnya. Putee tidak mau kalah, dan sibuk mempertahankan kotak pensil itu.

"Pinjem, Syl!"

"Balikin! Gue mau pake!"

"Bentaran, lah!"

"Kalo lo suka, beli aja sendiri."

"Gue nggak punya duit, lo mau pinjemin gue?"

"Putee! Sylvia! Kalian berdua... maju!!" Sebuah suara terdengar ganas di sana. Bu Agni sedang melotot dengan wajah gahar. Sylvia mendengus ke arah Putee, sedangkan Putee hanya cengengesan dan berdiri. Keduanya berdiri dan melangkah ke depan kelas.

"Kalian berdua, kerjakan soal di papan tulis!"

Sylvia mengambil boardmarker dan mulai menulis di whiteboard. Putee menatap soal yang dikerjakan Sylvia, lalu menatap bu Agni dengan raut tak bersalah. Cengengesan lagi.

"Bu, nomor dua punya saya diwakilkan Sylvia bisa, nggak?" Putee lagi-lagi bertanya cepat. Bu Agni yang terkenal dengan julukan killing me inside karena ucapan pedas dan menusuk itu pun melotot gahar.

"Kamu itu nggak bisa, tapi ribut di kelas."

Putee mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Keluar kamu dari kelas!"

Putee mengedikkan bahunya, lalu melangkah santai ke luar kelas. Prins melongo. Bisa-bisanya Putee santai begitu setelah diomeli dan diusir dari kelas? Oh, Putee... kamu....

Putee benar-benar keluar kelas, hingga teriakan bu Agni kembali membahana.

"Siapa yang suruh kamu pergi, Putee?! Kamu hanya harus menunggu di luar kelas dan jangan pergi ke manapun!"

Putee menghentikan langkahnya, menurut. Dia menunggu pelajaran bu Agni usai sambil menatap whiteboard yang sudah berisi soal-soal Fisika. Bu Agni masih sibuk menjelaskan, hingga sebuah kepala melongok dari jendela. Tentu saja kepala milik Putee.

"Kamu saya suruh di luar itu biar nggak mengganggu pelajaran, Putee!" Bu Agni berdecih galak lagi-lagi. Putee berdehem, masih nyengir lalu menunjuk whiteboard.

"Bu, jawaban yang itu salah. Harusnya dibagi setengah. Kecepatan dan rata-ratanya salah hasil. Saya hanya mau ngomong ini aja, kok bu..." Putee mundur dari posisi semula dan menjauh dari jendela. Bu Agni melongo. Seisi kelas mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Masuk!" Akhirnya bu Agni memerintahkan Putee untuk masuk. Putee menggeleng.

"Saya sudah nyaman di sini, bu... di sini adem... bisa cuci mata, lagi!"

"Masuk, Putee!" Bu Agni masih berteriak kencang. Akhirnya Putee menurut dan menyerah. Begitu cowok itu duduk nyaman di bangkunya, Sylvia menyenggol lengannya.

"Kenapa lo tadi bilang nggak bisa?"

Putee melongo.

"Kapan gue bilang nggak bisa? Gue cuma bilang kalau mendingan lo yang wakilin gue..."

Sylvia melongo. Benar juga, kan Putee hanya meminta agar pekerjaannya diwakilkan Sylvia. Diam-diam Prins mendengar obrolan keduanya. Dia jadi ingin tahu sekarang. Nah, kan! Putee itu aneh. Alien. Dia berhasil memengaruhi orang untuk kepo padanya. Meski Prins penasaran, dia enggan bertanya langsung pada Putee. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang Putee sembunyikan darinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Putee yang preman, brandalan dan juga malas itu bisa masuk di kelas unggulan seperti ini?

"Gue laper..." Putee mengeluh pelan. Prins melongo, lalu melirik Putee dengan wajah tajam. "Ntar ke kantin, yuk teman!"

Lagi-lagi Prins menatap Putee dengan raut jijik.

***

Cowok itu di sana, menunggu dengan raut geli. Wajah manisnya masih terlihat lucu. Pantatnya sudah nyaman bertengger di motor milik Prins. Cowok itu lagi!! Prins bersiap mengumpat, kalau saja tidak ingat ini sekolah. Dia hanya sanggup mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya dalam hati.

"Ngapain lo di atas motor gue?"

"Nebeng lo, lah teman! Kan kita udah jadi teman sekelas, sekelompok, sebangku, pula!"

"Jauh-jauh lo dari gue!"

Putee menggeleng kencang.

"Garlic, lo nggak punya malu ya?!"

Nama Putee terdengar aneh sekarang di telinganya. Nama itu memang jadi agak spesial, karena hanya Prins yang memanggilnya begitu.

"Gue punya kemaluan, kok! Mau lihat?" Putee jadi benar-benar sialan saat ini. Tidak heran kalau Mir dan maminya mati-matian menahan kesal ketika berdebat dengan cowok alien ini.

"Pergi nggak lo?!" Prins menarik krah seragam Putee, hingga menyebabkan seragam itu sobek. Putee menunduk melihat seragamnya yang sobek.

"Sobek, kan?!" Putee menjerit tidak terima. Prins melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Tanggung jawab, nggak lo?"

Prins menelan ludahnya. Ini seperti menggali kuburannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia berurusan dengan cowok seperti ini lagi?

"Berapa yang lo mau?" Prins mengeluarkan dompetnya, bersiap mengulurkan uang pada Putee. Putee menggeleng.

"Gue nggak mau duit. Gue maunya seragam baru. Atau lo mau jahitin bagian yang sobek?"

Prins melotot makin garang.

"Kenapa gue harus tanggung jawab?"

"Lo yang bikin seragam gue sobek!"

"Suruh siapa lo ganggu gue?"

Putee jadi makin menyebalkan sekarang. Matanya mengerjap lucu, lalu bibirnya melebar. Dia punya ide jahil tiba-tiba.

"Prins..." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Itu hanya akting, Prins! Abaikan!

"Prins...." Lagi-lagi anak itu menatap Prins dengan raut merayu.

"Apa?"

"Lo mau beliin gue seragam baru, kan? Anterin ya... Ya? Ya? Ya?" Putee mendekat, lalu menarik lengannya lagi. Prins menatapnya jengah, lalu menggeleng kencang.

Prins sebenarnya enggan untuk menuruti mau Putee, namun dia sudah bertekad untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada seragam Putee. Prins menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu mengisyaratkan Putee untuk duduk di boncengannya. Putee bersorak senang dan duduk nyaman di belakang Prins hingga...

"Lo ngapain?" Prins terusik karena tingkah Putee. Putee sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Prins, dengan tangan terkait di perut Prins. Bukan hanya itu, Putee sepertinya terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Wajahnya saja sampai merem-merem begitu!

"Gue bersandar ke temen gue..."

"Jijik gue."

"Gue kan sayang lo, Prins... Lo temen gue..." Putee jadi benar-benar menguji kesabaran Prins.

"Menyingkir dari punggung gue atau gue tendang lo, Garlic!"

Putee menegakkan tubuhnya spontan. Kemarahan Prins memang lucu, namun kalau makin lama... Prins jadi super serius. Demi apapun, itu jauh lebih menakutkan dari apapun. Putee takut Prins akan menjauh darinya. Prins memang suka sekali mengusirnya, namun Prins belum pernah menghindari Putee. Makanya Putee jadi semangat sekali menempel pada Prins seperti lintah.

Putee menurut dan pasrah saat Prins mulai melajukan motornya ke salah satu toko baju. Putee mengikuti di belakangnya, dengan langkah susah payah. Kawasan perbelanjaan jam segini memang ramai, banyak orang yang sibuk berbelanja.

"Prins... Prins..." Putee kesusahan mengikuti langkah kaki Prins yang super cepat dan buru-buru itu. Belum lagi tubuh Putee sudah didesak banyak orang, tergeser ke sana ke mari hingga akhirnya dia kehilangan Prins. Putee mirip anak hilang sekarang.

Putee merogoh HPnya, namun tertahan seketika. Putee tidak punya nomor Prins. Putee mencoba mencari cara. Pertama, menghubungi pos informasi agar mengumumkan lewat speaker kalau Putee sedang mencarinya. Kedua, mencari Prins ke toko baju. Ketiga, pulang lebih dulu. Tapi karena Putee tahu pilihan kedua dan ketiga lumayan kejam, Putee membatalkannya. Pilihan pertama memang yang terbaik.

Sementara itu Prins sedang kelabakan sendiri. Emosi mulai mendera. Dia bingung mencari cowok rusuh itu, namun karena malas marah-marah... Prins memutuskan sesuatu. Dia membeli seragam di salah satu toko meski tidak tahu ukuran Putee. Ketika sudah membayar barang itu, suara Putee terdengar di seluruh pusat perbelanjaan.

"Ehem.. cek.. cek... Prins.. Prins.. ini gue, Garlic. Temen lo. Gue tunggu di pos informasi."

Prins benar-benar malu. Putee norak sekali. Bagaimana bisa Prins betah berteman dengannya? Memangnya Putee itu siapanya? Kenapa dia jadi terusik dengan Putee? Atau si Garlic itu?

Prins melangkah malas ke arah pos informasi dan menemukan cowok manis itu sedang duduk dan menatap sebuah kertas. Matanya berbinar dengan bibir yang melebar. Prins jadi curiga dengan senyuman itu.

Ketika Prins melangkah cepat ke arahnya, Putee tersadar dan melambai dengan antusias. Prins, apa kamu yakin mau berteman dengannya?

"Prins... Prins!" Putee melambai norak lagi. Prins melangkah ke arahnya, lalu melemparkan tas di tangannya pada dada Putee. Tas itu berisi seragam yang Prins beli tadi. Tatapan Prins jadi makin mematikan.

"Lo kemana aja?!"

"Gue? Gue terpisah tadi. Gue didesak orang, jadinya gue kehilangan jejak lo. Lo sih nggak mau gandeng tangan gue..." Putee jadi berlebihan sekarang.

"Tuh seragam lo! Utang gue lunas! Gue balik dulu!"

Sebelum Prins melangkah lebih jauh, Putee menarik lengannya. Menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Siapa bilang lo boleh pergi?" Putee masih menahan lengannya. Putee menggeleng kencang. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Prins. Putee adalah tipe orang yang punya obsesi tinggi. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan mangsa yang sudah dia targetkan.

"Mau apa lagi, lo?"

Putee mengeluarkan seragam yang Prins beli sendirian tadi. Putee melongo. Seragam itu jelas-jelas bukan ukurannya.

"Prins... lo mau ngerjain gue? Ini terlalu gede, tau!" Putee protes. Biarlah dia dibilang tidak tahu diri, namun bagaimana bisa Prins membelikannya baju yang ukurannya jauh dari normal ini?

Putee mencoba mengenakan seragam baru itu dan Prins menelan ludahnya gugup. Bukan apa-apa. Putee jadi terlihat lebih kecil dengan baju sebesar itu. Juga tampak polos. Prins menggeleng kencang, mencoba mengabaikan rasa geli yang menelusup di hatinya.

"Tapi ini lumayan juga..." Putee manggut-manggut sok paham. Orang-orang di sana mulai memperhatikannya. Putee masih sibuk mengancingkan bajunya dengan raut senang. "Gue kan harus menghargai pemberian pertama temen gue..."

Prins terusik dengan ucapan spontan dan polos Putee. Sepertinya ucapan itu tulus sekali. Prins jadi benar-benar sensitif sekarang.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong... gue punya sesuatu yang mau gue omongin, Prins.."

"Apa?"

"Nggak ngomong di sini juga, kali! Jadi... gue boleh mampir ke rumah lo?"

***

Putee nyengir untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Prins melotot tak percaya. Mulutnya melongo. Putee sedang memberitahu hal paling menakutkan. Mencekam. Menjijikkan. Hal seperti apa?

"Jadi gimana?" Putee menaikkan alisnya. Prins menggeleng kencang.

"Gue nolak!"

"Kan ini kesempatan gue, Prins!" Putee merajuk.

"Kan terserah lo! Tapi jangan seret-seret gue juga! Gue nggak minat!"

"Tapi hanya lo yang bisa bantu gue, Prins!"

"Males!"

"Prins..." Putee merajuk, menunduk menatap kertas di tangannya. Kertas itu memiliki tulisan yang cukup menggelitik. Bagi hati Putee. Kertas itu membuat harapan Putee seakan bangkit begitu saja.

"Dibutuhkan pekerja paruh waktu. Mulai jam 3 sore sampai jam 9 malam."

Ini yang Putee cari.

Namun sayang sekali, bukan itu masalahnya. Prins harus terseret dalam masalah ini. Kenapa? Putee punya niatan jahat soal ini. Niatan egois yang tidak bisa dia bendung kembali.

Hal paling penting adalah karena jarak tempat kerja ini lebih dekat dari rumah Prins.

"Boleh, ya?"

"Lo pikir rumah gue apartemen? Kosan?"

"Tapi gue nggak punya info tempat kosan lain. Kan lo temen gue, jadi bisa harga temen gitu."

"Gue nolak!"

"Prinssss....." Putee menempel lagi di lengan Prins.

"Pergi lo! Jijik gue!"

"Lo tega sama gue?"

"Emang lo siapa gue? Kenapa gue harus kasihan sama lo? Lo kaum duafa?"

"Gue anak tiri yang disiksa."

Prins mengernyit tak percaya. Tentu saja tidak akan ada orang yang percaya pada ucapan Putee. Putee sama sekali tidak punya komponen atau ekspresi yang menandakan dirinya disiksa. Tentu saja, karena Putee bukan pemeran karakter melankolis seperti di TV-TV.

"Pulang sana lo!" Prins berdecak kesal. Putee mengerutkan alisnya, lalu berdiri. Dia harus pulang sekarang, sekaligus mencoba mencari cara agar Prins mengizinkannya numpang. Kos, deh! Kos...

Harga teman begitu.

Putee pulang dengan banyak pikiran. Hari ini dia sedang sibuk mencari cara agar diizinkan tinggal di rumah Prins. Putee sampai di rumahnya menjelang malam. Mami masih berteriak ke arahnya dengan hujatan seperti biasa.

"Dasar anak nggak tahu diri! Keluyuran mulu kerjanya!"

Putee mengabaikan teriakan maminya. Lagipula Mir, anak cowok kesayangannya itu juga belum pulang. Mungkin dia sedang bermain dengan geng cecunguk itu lagi.

"Kamu darimana, Putee?!" Mami masih berteriak kencang.

"Dari belanja, mi!" Putee jujur. Memang dia dari belanja, kan? Lihat saja seragam barunya.

"Duit darimana?"

"Ditraktir temen."

"Baik banget itu teman kamu!" Mami mencibir lagi. Putee cuek dan segera masuk ke kamar pengapnya lagi. Putee melepaskan seragamnya. Seragam yang sobek itu sebenarnya bisa dijahit. Lagipula Putee juga sering melakukan pekerjaan seperti jahit menjahit seperti itu. Putee mengeluarkan baju yang Prins beli tadi dan mengamati ukurannya. Ukurannya sangat besar melebihi ukuran tubuhnya. Putee tersenyum geli. Sepertinya Prins hanya asal membeli seragam ini.

Satu hal lagi.

Putee lupa minta nomor HP Prins. Ah, kenapa dia lupa soal ini? Kan mereka sudah berteman akrab, jadi pasti bisa SMSan atau teleponan begitu. Tunggu, tunggu! Apa sesama cowok teleponan itu wajar? Tidak seperti cewek tukang gosip, kan?

"Putee! Keluar lo!" Sebuah teriakan kembali membahana. Gedoran juga muncul setelah itu. Putee sedang disibukkan dengan headset di telinganya, dengan volume kencang. Putee masih sibuk menari, menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya dengan penuh kenikmatan. Apalagi dia hanya memakai boxer tanpa baju. Kamarnya terlalu panas kalau ingin berpakaian lengkap.

Putee masih sibuk melompat, menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga disadarinya pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka. Di ambang pintu itu menampilkan Mir dan anggota gengnya. Putee spontan menghentikan tariannya saat menyadari ada angin yang berhembus di belakangnya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, sementara Mir sudah berdiri di sana dengan mulut melongo bersama dengan anggota gengnya. Termasuk Camo.

"Kalian mau ikutan?" Putee menoleh, bertanya dengan wajah datar.

Mir melotot. Camo berdehem. Matanya juga tak kalah melototnya. Ketujuh orang itu sedang melihat Putee dan pertunjukan toplessnya.

"Lo! Gue lihat lo tadi belanja bareng murid baru tajir itu!" Mir menunjuk wajah Putee. Putee menguap lebar.

"Jadi, masalah lo apa?"

Mir bersiap buka mulut, namun Camo lebih dulu mencegahnya. Camo masuk ke dalam kamar Putee tanpa izin. Putee mendengus tak suka.

"Dia nggak pantes buat temenan sama lo. Lo terlalu hina buat dia."

Putee melongo. Tunggu! Tunggu! Salahnya apa? Kenapa Camo dan geng aneh ini malah mengurusi pertemanan indahnya? Apa urusannya dengan mereka?

"Oh, gitu!" Mendengar alasan Camo membuat Putee jadi tergelitik untuk melakukan hal yang justru mereka larang. Putee akan melakukan apapun larangan mereka. Putee menaikkan bibirnya, lalu tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ada cara lain agar geng aneh ini tidak mengganggunya lagi.

Berteman dengan Prins sedekat-dekatnya. Menempel padanya seperti lintah. Kalau perlu tinggal bersamanya.

Itu yang akan jadi fokus utama Putee sekarang!

"Jadi, lo mau keluar sendiri atau gue yang nendang?" Putee menaikkan alisnya. Camo melotot makin lebar. Anggota gengnya yang lain masih menatap Putee dengan pandangan marah. Camo tidak mau membuat kerusuhan di sini, jadi dia memilih keluar sendiri. Mir mendelik ke arahnya, menutup pintu kamar Putee dan menguncinya dari luar.

Kunci saja, Putee bisa lewat jendela. Atau... atap.

TBC


	4. Bab 4. Korban Kekejaman Cowok Ambigay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apa kategorinya ini udah bener?

 "Nasi sama ditanak, kerak dimakan seorang."

Waktu mengerjakan pekerjaan bersama-sama, tetapi setelah rugi ternyata hanya ditinggalkan seorang diri.

..........................................

Putee sudah menjadikan Prins sebagai candu untuknya. Candu yang super manis, melebihi nikmatnya madu. Putee senang sekali mendekati Prins, meski cowok itu selalu saja berkata tajam dan pedas padanya. Putee tahu Prins itu cowok yang sangat baik. Prins itu apa adanya, tidak munafik seperti kebanyakan temannya.

Prins itu baik. Sangat baik. Buktinya Putee nebeng dia pulang pun Prins tetap saja mau. Meski terpaksa. Baca lagi, ya! Meski dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Halo, teman!" Putee melambai riang. Prins berbalik saat melihat Putee melambai di pintu kelasnya. Putee tersadar kalau Prins sedang ingin melarikan diri darinya.

"Kok buru-buru? Mau sarapan di kantin dulu, ya?" Putee nyengir. Prins menatapnya tajam.

"Bisa, nggak sih lo jauhin gue sehari aja?" Prins protes. Suara tajamnya makin membuat Putee jadi bernafus.

"Nggak.. nggak... seorang teman nggak akan pernah berkhianat!" Putee sok bijak sekarang. Prins melotot tak terima.

"Kalau gitu, boleh kan kalo lo jadi pengkhianat sekali aja?" Prins masih bertanya dengan nada tajam padanya. Putee menatapnya santai, masih dengan cengiran dan senyum menyebalkan itu lagi. Bibirnya selalu saja terlihat senang. Meski wajahnya manis sekali dengan senyuman itu, namun sayangnya Putee tidak cocok untuk didekati lebih jauh lagi. Tidak. Tidak. Putee itu berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya bagi sosok seperti Prins yang selalu nyaman dengan kedamaian.

"Jauh-jauh lo dari gue!"

Putee menggeleng kencang.

"Nggak akan! Gue udah janji bakalan jadi temen lo sampai mati!" Putee mengangguk mantap. Prins begidik geli lalu melangkah cepat ke arah kantin. Begitu kaki Prins sudah masuk ke dalam kantin, Putee menghentikan langkahnya. Ada hal yang harus Putee lakukan. Tentu saja meneruskan lukisan isengnya lagi. Prins mengabaikannya, lalu memesan soto ayam. Prins ingin sekali damai. Sehari saja.

Namun entah kenapa sejak kemarin Putee selalu saja mengganggunya. Putee ingin kos di rumahnya, nebeng dia juga. Putee bahkan sudah memberikan kabar baik yang akan jadi kabar buruk untuknya. Putee diterima bekerja paruh waktu. Tentu saja dengan syarat rumah Putee harus dekat dengan lokasi kerjanya. Putee menyanggupi syarat itu, bahkan dia juga memberikan alamat Prins di surat lamarannya.

Putee benar-benar sudah gila!

Prins menikmati sarapannya tanpa gangguan dari Putee. Prins penasaran dengan apa yang cowok itu kerjakan. Ketika dia sudah selesai dengan sarapannya dan berniat kembali ke kelas, dilihatnya Putee sedang berjongkok di balik pintu kantin. Tangannya sibuk dengan sesuatu di balik pintu itu, menggores sesuatu di sana dengan patahan pensil.

Mau tak mau Prins penasaran dan juga ingin tahu apa yang sedang cowok itu lakukan. Meski Prins ingin sekali melarikan diri dan mengabaikan Putee, namun kali tak bisa. Putee sangat menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin karena raut Putee berbeda dari biasanya, atau karena cowok itu sedang terlihat mengagumkan ketika menggoreskan pensil patah itu di tembok belakang pintu kantin.

"Lo ngapain?" Prins bertanya cepat. Putee mendongak, kaget mendapati Prins sedang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Gue lagi gambar..." Putee menunjuk hasil lukisannya.

"Lo nggak takut bakalan dihapus? Lo coret-coret tembok seenaknya, tau!"

Putee mengernyit, lalu terkekeh ringan.

"Nggak masalah, asal bukan tangan gue yang hapus. Kalau tangan gue yang hapus, itu artinya gue sampai di titik dimana gue harus berhenti."

Prins merasa aura Putee jadi luar biasa setelah mengatakan soal lukisan. Entah kenapa, namun mata Putee jadi jauh lebih hidup dibanding sebelumnya. Prins menunjuk lukisan separuh jadi di sana.

"Jadi, apa judulnya?"

Putee terkekeh. Prins pernah mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama ketika pertama kali melihat lukisan Putee di tembok belakang itu. Putee terkikik.

"Gue beri judul... teman."

Prins sadar kalau Putee sedang berniat menyindir dan membahas soal posisinya sekarang. Prins menatap Putee dengan tatapan memicing tak suka. Akhir-akhir ini Putee sering sekali nebeng dia ketika pulang. Putee memang tidak tinggal di rumahnya, namun cowok itu selalu nebeng ketika Prins pulang. Putee harus bekerja, kan?

Diam-diam Prins membuntutui Putee di tempat kerjanya. Anak itu pulang dari bekerja menjelang jam sembilan malam. Saat itu angkot ataupun bis sangat jarang yang beroperasi. Putee sering sekali tertidur di halte hanya karena menunggu bis. Ketika hal itu terjadi, Prins segera menghampirinya. Spontan. Lalu mengajak Putee menginap di rumahnya. Putee pamit pulang saat subuh untuk mengambil buku di rumahnya dan kembali berangkat sekolah. Putee pasti lelah untuk mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari.

Sebenarnya, Prins peduli terhadap Putee. Atau Garlic. Itu nama sayang dari Prins untuknya.

"Ntar gue nebeng lo lagi, ya Prins!" Putee nyengir lagi. Prins menghentikan langkahnya. Ada hal yang harus dia luruskan sekarang.

Pertama....

"Gue bukan supir lo, jadi jangan nebeng gue!"

"Tapi kan sekalian gitu. Arah rumah lo juga sama kayak arah tempat kerja gue, Prins! Itung-itung ibadah gitu, lah!"

"Tapi gue nggak suka!"

"Apa perlu gue bayar buat gantiin duit bensin?"

Prins terhenyak mendengar ucapan Putee. Mata anak itu terlihat sangat kecewa dan sedih. Prins sedikit terpengaruh dengan tatapan itu. Entah sejak kapan mata itu begitu menghinoptisnya, membuatnya tersadar berapa banyak dia mulai melemahkan pertahanan dirinya.

Kedua....

"Lo nggak takut sekolah tahu? Kalau mereka tahu anak kelas unggulan kerja paruh waktu, lo bisa dikeluarkan dari sana..."

"Gue nggak paham soal itu, Prins! Tapi jadi anak kelas unggulan nggak bikin gue punya duit..."

Prins tidak tertarik untuk tahu latar belakang Putee. Namun setahu Prins, Putee adalah saudara tiri Mir. Prins pernah dengar cewek-cewek menggosip di dekat tangga perpustakaan waktu itu. Mir berasal dari keluarga berada. Tentu saja Putee pasti dari keluarga yang sama, kecuali kalau Putee tidak dianggap di sana.

"Cari pekerjaan lain, Garlic!" Ini kali ke sekian Prins memanggil nama Putee. Putee mengedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum lemah.

"Gue harus kerja ini dulu, Prins! Gue harus punya duit, lalu punya modal buat beli alat lukis yang baru."

"Gue bisa pinjemin lo."

Putee menggeleng.

"Lukisan gue bakalan pake hastag ngutang ntar kalau udah jadi..."

"Anggap aja gue bantu modal."

"Makasih, tapi gue nggak suka ngutang. Ntar gue nggak bisa tidur.."

"Tapi nyatanya lo niat banget nebeng dan numpang rumah gue..."

"Lo mulai pamrih, ya?" Putee menatapnya sedih. Prins jadi terusik. Hatinya sakit tiba-tiba. Ada rasa bersalah yang pelan-pelan menjalar. Prins tahu kalau berteman dengan Putee sangat berbahaya. Putee menatap mata Prins lagi, kali ini dengan raut melas. Prins tahu, tatapan mata itu sangat berbahaya kalau ditatap lebih lama lagi. Jadi Prins harus segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan itu.

"Bu... Bukan gitu, Garlic!"

Nama Putee jadi benar-benar manis sekarang di mulutnya.

"Gue nggak punya temen selain lo, Prins..." Putee menunduk. Prins kelabakan. Dia memang tajam dan tidak peduli sekitarnya, namun kalau ada orang yang bersedih karenanya.. Prins tentu saja merasa bersalah. Prins menatap mata Putee yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Oke! Oke! Lo boleh nebeng gue, sampe lo sanggup beli alat lukis baru!"

Putee mengangkat kepalanya, nyengir lebar. Prins melotot. Anak itu ternyata hanya akting, tidak benar-benar serius untuk bersedih. Prins tahu kalau cowok ini agak sialan dan juga sangat menyebalkan. Sepertinya tidak ada hal yang Putee takuti di dunia ini!

***

Putee punya niatan untuk benar-benar tinggal di rumah Prins. Dia serius ketika mengatakan kalau dia ingin kos di rumah Prins. Putee akan benar-benar membayar Prins kalau cowok itu mengizinkannya. Meski harganya mahal, namun bisa kan kalau harga teman? Putee hanya butuh tempat untuk tidur, sedikit listrik untuk mengecas HP, lalu juga air untuk mandi dan cuci-cuci. Putee tidak butuh fasilitas apapun. Tidur di gudang pun Putee sanggup, kok! Lagipula, kamarnya sendiri juga tidak jauh beda dari kandang tikus sungguhan.

"Makasih, ya Prins!" Putee melambai ketika sampai di tempat kerjanya. Lagi-lagi Prins harus bersedia jadi tukang ojeknya. Tak masalah sebenarnya, toh tempat kerja Putee juga searah dengan rumah Prins. Putee juga tidak minta diturunkan pas di depan tempat kerjanya. Putee akan turun dari boncengan motor Prins, lalu berlari ke arah pusat berbelanjaan. Putee akan berganti baju lebih dulu di toiletnya.

Prins sebenarnya mulai jatuh iba terhadap Putee. Selama ini Prins hanya peduli terhadap dirinya sendiri. Prins sudah cukup muak dan kesepian untuk berteman dengan orang lain. Mereka hanya berniat untuk memanfaatkan popularitas dan kekayaan Prins saja. Putee juga begitu, Prins tahu itu. Namun Putee bukan pembohong yang piawai seperti kebanyakan mantan temannya. Putee selalu menunjukkan ekspresinya ketika berbohong, seperti mengerjap, nyengir, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Prins hanya tahu kalau Putee sengaja memanfaatkannya untuk melarikan diri dari sesuatu. Dari keluarganya. Dari hidupnya. Satu hal yang Prins tahu, Putee juga sama kesepiannya. Namun perbedaannya adalah bagaimana cara Putee menghadapi rasa sepi itu. Putee selalu menikmati hidup. Lagi-lagi Prins iri. Sangat.

Pendirian Prins mulai goyah.

Sepertinya berteman dengan satu orang teman kali ini tidak akan merugikannya. Lagipula kalau memang Putee sengaja memanfaatkannya kenapa dia tidak meminta sesuatu? Putee hanya meminta untuk kos di rumahnya. Sepertinya punya satu home mate lumayan menghibur juga. Apalagi sepertinya anak itu juga tidak akan sering-sering berada di rumahnya. Dia hanya nebeng tidur dan mandi saja. Oh, jangan lupa nebeng berangkat sekolah dan pulang juga.

Prins menatap rumah besarnya yang kosong melompong. Sekosong hatinya. Entahlah, dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan urusan cinta. Banyak cewek yang modus padanya, mendekatinya dengan terang-terangan namun Prins sama sekali tidak tertarik. Apa gunanya melihat wajah seseorang? Pada akhirnya wajah itu akan menua, tidak akan rupawan seperti sekarang. Jadi percuma saja menyombongkan wajahmu!

Prins menatap HPnya. Hanya ada dua kontak di sana. Nomor ayah dan ibunya. Hanya itu saja. Tidak ada nomor lain, meski banyak SMS di HPnya. Tentu saja dari orang-orang yang mengaku temannya. Prins tidak peduli dengan predikat itu.

Prins juga tidak punya nomor Putee.

Hei, sejak kapan kamu peduli pada cowok itu Prins? Bukannya kamu menganggap anak itu sebagai pengganggu nomor wahid yang pernah kamu temui? Putee sangat merepotkan. Meski kamu bicara dengan kasar dan ketus anak itu tetap saja menempel padamu. Sejak kapan kamu jadi begitu peduli padanya?

Ah, anak itu kan hari ini menginap lagi di rumahnya!

Maghrib menjelang. Prins mulai galau di kamarnya. Entahlah, hari ini dia ingin sekali melihat perkembangan anak itu di tempat kerja. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Meski tampangnya manis begitu, namun jiwanya super badung dan pemberontak. Belum lagi dia agak badass.

Prins mondar-mandir memikirkan kelakuan Putee, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya menarik jaket yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya. Dia ingin mengunjungi Putee di tempat kerjanya.

***

Anak itu baik-baik saja.

Senyuman masih terukir di bibirnya. Ketika ada pelanggan yang bertanya soal harga, Putee dengan senang hati menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Bahkan sesekali ibu-ibu senang sekali menggodanya. Putee baik-baik saja. Sepertinya anak itu cocok ditempatkan jadi pelayan. Dia senang sekali bertemu dengan banyak orang.

Prins sadar kalau dia cemas karena hal yang tak berguna.

Ketika badannya berbalik, Putee memergokinya dan memanggilnya. Dengan suara yang agak melengking dan juga ceria.

"Priiiinnnnssss....! Temaaannnn...."

Sialan! Kamu memalukan, Putee! Jangan sok akrab!

Prins berbalik dan melangkah makin cepat. Menghindar dari Putee. Putee berlari di belakangnya, berniat menyusulnya. Namun ketika Prins sampai di seberang jalan, sebuah pekikan terdengar diiringi dengan suara klakson. Prins menghentikan langkahnya spontan dan menoleh. Kerumunan tercipta. Putee...! Putee...!!

***

"Gue baik-baik aja! Nggak perlu cemas gitu, deh!" Putee nyengir. Tangan kirinya diperban hingga siku. "Ini cuma keseleo aja, tapi dokternya alay. Pake diperban gini..."

"Lo..." Prins urung mengatakan sesuatu. Ucapannya seperti tertelan begitu saja di dasar tenggorokannya. Bagaimana bisa anak ini tetap cengar-cengir meski sedang terluka? Untung saja tadi kecelakaannya tidak parah. Putee hanya terserempet motor dan tubuhnya menabrak bahu jalan. Tangan kirinya terkilir.

"Nggak usah cemas gitu, ah!" Putee manggut-manggut sok bijak.

"Lo niat kerja nggak, sih? Kerja kok malah keluyuran!" Prins mengabaikan rasa simpatinya, hanya karena cemas berlebih seperti ini. Putee menatapnya dengan raut bengong.

"Gue kan panggil lo, Prins. Tapi lo nggak denger, jadi gue kejar lo."

Putee ini terlanjur polos atau kelewat bodoh, sih? Itu namanya bukan tidak dengar, tapi karena Prins sengaja menghindarinya. Lagipula, Prins bingung untuk apa dia berada di sana meski hanya untuk memata-matai Putee. Putee bukan urusannya, kan?

"Lalu sekarang gimana?"

"Gue balik kerja lagi, lah Prins! Kan gue nggak parah-parah banget gini..." Putee mengedikkan bahunya. Prins sadar, cowok ini bukan tipikal orang yang bisa dijaga dan juga dikhawatirkan.

"Kayak gini lo bilang nggak parah?" Prins tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi benar-benar mengkhawatirkan hal yang tak berguna.

"Gue nggak berdarah..."

"Tapi luka dalam itu jauh lebih parah daripada luka luar."

"Sama kayak hati seseorang, ya?" Putee mengerjap. Putee itu tipe sensitif yang agak baper. Putee mengerjap, lalu tersenyum lagi. Senyuman seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Putee nyengir setelah itu, menepuk bahu Prins sekilas.

"Makasih udah khawatirin gue, Prins! Lo satu-satunya temen yang pernah khawatirin gue..."

Prins juga mengalami pertemanan seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Apa mungkin Putee tulus berteman dengannya?

Putee berdiri, lalu memakai sepatunya. Dia agak kerepotan ketika ingin mengikat tali sepatunya. Prins tanggap soal itu, meski biasanya dia tidak pernah peka terhadap urusan orang lain. Prins membantu Putee mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

Putee tersenyum ke arahnya saat Prins sudah berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya. Putee tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk Prins hangat. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan temannya ini.

"Makasih, ya teman! Dulu bokap gue yang terakhir kali ngiketin tali sepatu gue..."

"Jangan bawel, lo!" Prins berdecak dengki. Putee mengangguk senang, lalu melangkah cepat ke luar dari ruang rumah sakit. Dia sempat berpamitan pada dokter yang sudah dengan baik hati mengobati lukanya. Putee juga terluka di keningnya.

"Lo mau kemana?" Prins bertanya cepat ketika melihat Putee berbalik arah.

"Ya balik kerja, lah! Kan gue harus kerja sampe jam sembilan. Ini masih jam setengah delapan..."

Prins menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak usah, izin aja untuk hari ini! Ayo balik!"

Putee menggeleng tak kalah cepatnya.

"Gue kan harus kerja, Prins!"

"Pulang!"

"Nggak mau, ah!"

"Garlic!!"

"Nama gue Putee..."

"Gue nggak lagi bahas nama lo sekarang."

"Tapi lo panggil gue kayak gitu."

"Sejak kapan lo peduli sama cara gue panggil lo?"

"Sejak lo bentak-bentak gue..." Putee menatapnya dengan raut bingung. Prins terhenyak saat menyadari kalau tingkahnya sekarang jadi terpengaruh oleh Putee. Putee dengan mudah membalikkan hatinya, memengaruhinya bahkan meski hanya dengan topik yang agak asal ini. Prins melarang Putee untuk balik ke tempat kerja, namun Putee berhasil mengalihkan topik obrolannya jadi soal nama.

Selama ini hanya Putee alias si Garlic yang berhasil membuatnya tunduk.

"Ayo pulang!" Prins menarik lengan kanannya.

"Jangan tarik-tarik, ah! Ntar kalau yang kanan keseleo juga gimana?"

Prins sayangnya cukup gemas dan tidak bisa menahan sabar kembali. Dia mengangkat tubuh Putee, membawanya pergi dari sana. Prins nekad melakukannya karena memang sepi. Putee tidak sanggup meronta. Dia hanya pasrah saat Prins membawanya pulang. Pulang ke rumah Prins tentu saja.

Mereka sampai di rumah Prins, dan lagi-lagi Putee harus pasrah ketika Prins mengadilinya. Wajah tampan nan tajam milik Prins semakin membuat Putee mati kutu. Bagaimana bisa ada cowok seganteng ini dan tidak ada orang yang merekrutnya jadi artis? Kan Prins bisa saja jadi artis nantinya.

"Ke.. Kenapa lo bawa gue pulang?" Putee bertanya cepat, tergagap dengan wajah takut. Bayangan cowok yang dirobek bagian organ vitalnya mulai tergambar di imajinasi Putee. Jangan-jangan Prins ini punya sindikat kejahatan semacam itu!

"Gue nggak tertarik sama bagian manapun di badan lo!"

Putee menghela nafas lega. Prins punya pemikiran lain soal ini. Sebenarnya pemikiran ini terlintas saat melihat Putee tergeletak di kasur rumah sakit sambil berteriak tadi. Prins yakin kalau Putee itu ibarat bawang-bawangan. Berlapis-lapis. Punya sisi berlainan antara lapisan-lapisannya. Putee itu susah ditebak. Tingkah preman, wajah manis, tingkah kelewat teledor, namun hatinya tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya. Siapa tahu saja hatinya sedang merencanakan niatan buruk!

"Lalu kenapa lo mau ngomong sama gue? Lo mau jadiin gue temen lo?"

"Jangan mimpi, Garlic!"

"Gue nggak lagi mimpi. Jadi ada apa?"

Prins mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari laci dan sebuah pulpen. Di kertas itu sudah ada beberapa aturan.

"Baca!"

Putee menurut dan mulai membaca peraturan itu.

Peraturan :

1\. Garlic boleh nginap/kos/nyewa "gratis" salah satu kamar di rumah ini dengan syarat:

a. Menjaga kebersihan

b. Nggak berisik

c. Bikin sarapan tiap pagi

2\. Garlic boleh memanfaatkan fasilitas di rumah ini asal bertanggungjawab.

3\. Garlic dilarang bawa teman ke rumah ini.

4\. Garlic dilarang membocorkan rahasia kalau Putee nebeng di rumahnya.

5\. Garlic boleh nebeng saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan gratis, asalkan dia harus berhenti beberapa meter dari gerbang. Prins nggak mau bareng-bareng masuk ke sekolah.

6\. Garlic nggak perlu sok akrab di sekolah.

Putee nyengir senang setelah membaca peraturan itu. Itu tidak akan sulit. Putee memeluk Prins erat dengan wajah senang. Putee mengerjap lagi, lalu menari-nari dengan wajah menggelikan. Kalau hanya begini saja mudah! Putee bisa melakukan apapun. Apalagi ada nama gratis di sana. Putee segera menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. Bahkan untuk lebih meyakinkan lagi, Prins juga menempelkan materai di sana.

"Tapi tunggu, deh Prins! Gue boleh minta nomor HP lo, nggak?" Putee menautkan alisnya. Prins mengeluarkan HPnya. Putee kagum dengan HP milik Prins. HP itu sangat modern, berbeda dengan miliknya yang hanya berupa HP tulalit layar jadul sound polyponic. Tapi Putee harus bersyukur. Lagipula, dia juga tidak terlalu butuh fitur-fitur seperti itu.

Mungkin belum.

Ketika nomor HP mereka sudah aman di kontak masing-masing, Putee kembali bertanya cepat. Kali ini dengan nada lembut, hingga membuat Prins terusik lagi.

"Orangtua lo belum tahu, kan kalau gue tinggal di sini? Boleh gue telpon sekalian?" Pertanyaan itu seolah mengingatkan Prins lagi akan statusnya di rumah ini. Prins menghela nafasnya, lalu menelpon orangtuanya melalui saluran LINE.

Putee menelpon ayah Prins saat itu juga.

"Selamat malam, om.." Putee tersenyum.

"Iya, selamat pagi. Ini bukan Prins, ya?"

Putee yakin kalau orangtua Prins sekarang sedang berada di luar negeri.

"Saya temennya, om.."

"Temen?"

Putee yakin sekali kalau ini pertama kalinya Prins punya teman.

"Iya, om.. Maaf kalau saya ganggu malam-malam. Saya hanya mau minta izin, om. Saya minta izin untuk tinggal di rumah om. Saya tinggal nggak gratis, kok om. Saya harus bersih-bersih, lalu juga bikin sarapan buat Prins. Daripada om nanti sewa mbak tukang bersih-bersih bayar lagi, kan? Mendingan uangnya ditabung..." Nada Putee jadi menggelikan sekarang. Anehnya, ayah Prins di sana terbahak kencang.

"Kamu anggap rumah sendiri juga nggak apa, kok.. nak..."

"Nama saya Putee, om..."

"Iya, nak Putee! Kamu anggap aja itu rumah sendiri. Om titip Prins ya... terus terang om kaget lho pas denger kalau kamu temenan sama Prins. Teman-teman yang dulu-dulu aja sudah kapok temenan sama Prins.. tolong yang sabar ya sama anak om..."

"Beres, om! Prins baik, kok om! Bahkan dia sering antar saya kerja paruh waktu.."

Ayah Prins lagi-lagi terbahak kencang. Prins menatap obrolan mereka dengan tatapan tak suka. Putee mudah sekali akrab dengan ayahnya, padahal dia sebagai anak saja sulit akur dengan ayahnya. Ketika Putee mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, Prins menghampirinya dengan raut kesal.

"Lo akrab banget sama bokap gue!"

"Jangan cemburu, teman! Ayah kamu kan boss-ku mulai sekarang. Aku nebeng di rumahnya, kan?"

Prins berdecak tak suka. Putee nyengir lagi, lalu menepuk bagu Prins.

"Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya ya!" Putee mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Prins berjabat tangan. Prins menyambut uluran tangannya dengan raut malas.

Prins, kamu yakin akan membiarkan anak itu tinggal di sini? Putee itu aneh. Alien. Makhluk abstrak. Astral. Belum bisa diprediksi jenis dan juga tingkahnya. Kamu harus tahan dengan anak itu, kan? Yakin kamu akan selalu betah dengan tingkah isengnya itu?

Prins... atau kamu sudah terlanjur masuk dalam pengaruh anak itu?

Yah, berteman dengan satu orang seperti Putee juga lumayan seru kok! Kamu akan dikejutkan oleh tingkahnya. Tingkah ajaibnya.

TBC


	5. Bab 5. Cowok Lemah Lembut Pasrah Adalah Masokis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading. Ini repost, lho! Jangan melakukan tindakan plagiasi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat membaca.

 "Jangan disusul gunung berlari, hilang kabut tampaklah dia."

Suatu harapan yang sudah diambang pintu, biarpun ada penghalang biasa sabar maka tercapailah juga.

..........................................

Putee sudah resmi kos di rumah Prins. Bukan kos biasa, namun namanya jadi nebeng. Sebagai seorang tebenger, Putee juga harus tahu diri. Dia juga terikat dengan peraturan. Susah maupun senang, sekarang Putee punya kamar yang jauh lebih layak. Maminya kepo soal ini, namun Putee beralasan kalau dia kos. Putee juga sudah menelpon ayahnya, mengatakan kalau mulai saat ini dia mau nebeng. Putee punya rekening sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu... Putee kan juga dapat kiriman dari ayahnya, kenapa dia harus repot-repot bekerja? Putee menggeleng kencang. Dia memang harus menabung lalu membeli rumah sendiri. Dia akan tinggal di rumah hasil kerjanya sendiri. Coret, Putee... hasil tabungan dari ayahnya. Jadi kamu sengaja bekerja untuk menghimpun uangmu untuk membeli rumah. Apa kamu perlu membeli saham?

Ini yang disebut kenaikan derajad.

Dia harus bersatu bersama Prins. Dia jadi teman rumahnya sekarang. Juga jadi koki dadakan tiap pagi. Putee sudah biasa memasak, kok! Masakannya jauh lebih enak daripada masakan mucikari di rumah kastilnya.

Putee masih bekerja di tempat waktu itu. Hidup Putee jauh lebih baik. Sangat baik. Meski Prins masih saja ketus dan tajam terhadap semua tingkahnya.

"Mau sarapan apa besok, Prins?" Putee bertanya cepat, sambil mengerjakan PR Fisikanya. Prins menoleh dari layar TV yang sedang ditontonnya. Putee baru saja pulang kerja dan mengerjakan tugas. Tadi pelanggannya banyak sekali, jadi belum sempat mengerjakan tugas di waktu luangnya.

"Gue pengen makanan yang ringan aja."

"Apa?"

"Telur mata sapi sama sosis goreng."

"Oke..."

Putee bersyukur karena Prins bukan orang yang suka makan macam-macam. Prins juga makan apapun yang Putee masak. Putee bersyukur soal itu, jadi dia nggak perlu merawat orang yang rewel. Prins bukan tipe orang yang merepotkan.

Sementara Prins masih sibuk berpikir soal ini. Bagaimana bisa dia hidup dengan makhluk lain sekarang? Apalagi makhluk yang tinggal bersamanya agak ajaib. Aneh. Alien. Abstrak. Kadang Prins dikejutkan oleh tingkah absurd anak itu. Putee pernah membangunkannya tengah malam hanya karena dia merasa kesepian. Anehnya Prins tidak pernah mengusirnya. Mereka malah tertidur bersama di atas kasur Prins hingga pagi menjelang.

Tingkah ajaib Putee juga bukan hanya itu. Anak itu sekarang punya pekerjaan aneh. Dia suka sekali menggambari tembok belakang rumah Prins. Putee mungkin butuh media untuk menyampaikan isi otaknya, karena itulah Prins membiarkannya begitu saja. Nyatanya, Prins bukan membenci anak itu... tapi malah mulai penasaran.

Seperti malam ini. Ketika Prins sudah terbaring di atas king size bed miliknya, sebuah tubuh menelusup di balik selimutnya. Prins tahu tubuh siapa itu. Putee sudah sering melakukannya. Ketika Prins mengusirnya, Putee beralasan kalau dia harus bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan besok.

"Kan lo bisa pake alarm dari HP!" Prins mengomelinya. Putee menautkan alis, menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Masalahnya, bed kamar gue kan empuk. Gue tetep bakalan molor. Kalo di rumah gue sih pake kasur kapuk kempes, jadi tidurnya nggak nyenyak. Makanya, gue mau pindah ke sini.. lo bangunin ya besok..."

Prins melotot tak percaya.

"Tapi gue risih tidur berdua bareng cowok."

"Anggap aja gue cewek."

"Balik sana ke kamar lo, Garlic!"

Putee menggeleng, lalu mengambil guling di sebelahnya. Cowok itu kembali memejamkan mata dan memeluk gulingnya dengan penuh cinta. Prins batal mengomel, lalu mulai ikut memejamkan mata. Besok dia harus membangunkan cowok alien ini agar tidak kesiangan untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hoi..." Prins memanggil Putee. Putee diam. "Lo udah tidur?"

"Belum..."

Prins tergagap kaget. Ternyata cowok di sampingnya ini belum tidur dan mendengar panggilannya tadi?

"Kenapa lo nggak jawab?"

"Gue nggak suka dipanggil hoi..." Putee berkata serak, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Hidup lo kayaknya seneng banget gitu..."

Putee diam. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Prins yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan lalu berdehem karena canggung. Posisi seperti ini benar-benar membuat orang salah paham.

Tapi Putee peduli apa, Putee sudah sialan dari awal. Dia malah melemparkan gulingnya ke belakang tubuh. Dia makin mendekat ke arah Prins lalu nyengir sempurna. Prins melotot tak terima.

"Kelihatannya gitu, ya?" Putee mendekat dan menyentuh hidungnya sendiri.

"Kenapa lo melarikan diri dari rumah?"

Putee berdehem.

"Karena kita udah jadi temen, gue pengen curhat sama lo..."

"Nggak jadi, deh! Nggak usah repot-repot!"

Putee menggeleng kencang.

"Udah terlanjur. Anggap aja ini sebagai salam perkenalan gue."

"Besok lo kudu bangun pagi buat nyiapin sarapan."

"Gue mau curhat sama lo. Anggap aja ini dongeng pengantar tidur..."

Prins diam. Dia siap mendengarkan apapun yang Putee katakan. Dia siap untuk itu. Prins sudah terlanjur ingin tahu soal kehidupan cowok aneh ini.

"Lo pernah tahu cerita bawang merah dan bawang putih?"

"Ya..."

"Gue bawang putih versi antagonis."

"Maksudnya?"

"Gue bawang putih yang bisa ngelawan dan sedang mencoba memperbaiki nasib gue sendiri."

Prins sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Putee. Prins sebenarnya sudah bisa menduga kalau cowok di depannya ini tidak sebahagia itu dalam hidupnya. Putee terlalu pintar dan rapi untuk menutupi rasa sedih dan sepinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir... mereka berdua sama.

"Lo... hebat..." Prins memuji. Canggung. Sungkan. Malu. Gengsi juga. Namun Putee tidak menjawab pujiannya. Ketika Prins menoleh, didapatinya Putee sudah menutup mata. Cowok itu sudah tidur dengan damai. Bahkan dengkuran halus terdengar setelah itu.

***

Putee masih ada kemanapun Prins pergi. Putee masih setia mengekorinya, menyapanya, bahkan dia juga tidak segan-segan untuk mengajaknya ke kamar mandi. Untuk apa? Tentu saja Putee punya ide gila di kepalanya. Lomba kencing paling lama katanya. Semua orang tidak cukup gila untuk itu. Putee masih terlihat aneh di matanya meski dia sudah sering melihat Putee berotasi di sekitarnya.

Prins sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran cowok itu di sekitarnya. Sudah biasa. Mulai terbiasa.

"Hoi, hoi.. lo mau kemana?" Sebuah suara terdengar di belakang Prins.

"Apa lagi?" Suara yang terdengar setelah itu mengusik pendengaran Prins. Dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Putee yang mati-matian mengajaknya makan bareng di kantin, namun suara Putee lagi-lagi mengusiknya.

Duh, kenapa anak itu lagi, sih?

Prins menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Putee sedang dihadang oleh gerombolan.. atau geng? Salah satu dari mereka ada Mir, saudara tiri Putee. Cowok yang berdiri tepat di depan Putee sedang menatapnya dengan raut marah. Mir berdiri di samping cowok itu.

"Kita belum selesai ya..."

"Kapan kita mulai?" Putee mengibaskan tangannya. Cowok itu bahkan tidak punya rasa takut meski sedang dihadang oleh cowok-cowok yang lebih besar darinya.

"Lo...!"

"Apa lagi?" Putee mengulik hidungnya sendiri, lalu menyentil sesuatu dari sana. Upilnya. Jorok sekali kamu, Putee!

"Lo tinggal di mana?" Kali ini Mir juga ikut angkat suara.

"Kok lo kepo? Kenapa? Mau ngapain lo?" Putee mendongak, menantang.

"Bokap lo nanyain lo ke mami gue, tau!"

Putee terbahak dalam hati. Sepertinya ayahnya sedang sibuk mengorek keterangan dan informasi maminya. Ayah sedang sibuk akting sepertinya. Lagipula ayah kan sudah tahu.

"Bilang aja gue lagi dikurung di kandang tikus!"

Mir melotot tak terima.

"Lo!" Mir mencengkeram krah seragam Putee, namun seperti sebelumnya.. Putee hanya menanggapi dengan santai. Sangat santai.

Kalau mereka tidak tahu, Putee merupakan pentolan geng preman yang menguasai pasar sebelah selatan. Mereka dikenal sebagai monster menakutkan di medan pertempuran. Putee yang tampang manis itu salah satu dari lima orang yang sangat ditakuti. Meski wajahnya manis, namun Putee pernah menghajar satu kelompok geng sendirian. Tentu saja setelahnya Putee mulai dikenal banyak geng, bahkan tak segan-segan diajak bergabung. Putee menolak tentu saja. Dia hanya tertarik untuk sendiri, tidak perlu geng-geng aneh seperti itu.

"Mau apa? Pukul? Pukul, nih! Pukul... pukul!" Putee mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mir. Mir geram, namun sebelum cowok itu melayangkan tinjunya... Camo yang sejak tadi hanya menatap Putee dengan raut tajam segera menghentikan Mir.

"Jangan sentuh dia! Dia urusan gue, Mir!"

Mir nurut ketika mendengar perintah Camo. Putee memicing heran. Jadi seperti itu tingkah Mir terhadap cowok di depan ini? Mir ternyata pengecut juga, ya!

"Lo dari dulu kayaknya ada dendam dalem banget sama gue! Emang salah gue apa?" Putee menatap mereka dengan raut kesal. Camo melangkah ke arahnya, mendekat dengan rahang terkatup rapat.

Prins masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tangannya terkepal marah, namun dia tidak bisa melangkah dan ikut campur urusan mereka. Meski sekarang Prins benar-benar gemas setengah mati.

"Lo nggak ingat apa yang udah lo lakuin ke gue setahun yang lalu?!" Camo berteriak gusar ke arah Putee. Putee mengerutkan alisnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Putee, please.. berhenti bersikap sok unyu begitu! Kamu jadi manis, tidak ada seram-seramnya tau! Harusnya kamu sadar posisi dan lokasi sekarang. Ini bukan saatnya beramah-tamah begitu!

"Setahun yang lalu? Emangnya gue ngapain ya?" Putee masih berpikir. Matanya mulai merem-merem sok imut. Prins jadi panas melihatnya begitu. Benar-benar kesal.

Kalau dibiarkan lebih lama lagi mungkin cowok itu akan makin berbahaya!

"Lo!" Camo menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Putee dengan telunjuknya. Putee terjungkal ke belakang, namun masih bisa menahan keseimbangannya. Sabar, Putee! Sabar... Putee sedang mencoba menahan kesabarannya. Prins juga.. jangan marah, jangan marah! Itu bukan urusanmu!

"Lo nggak ingat? Apa perlu gue ingetin lo? Jadi otak lo dipake buat apa aja?!" Camo masih menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Putee. Cukup. Kesabaran Putee kurang charging semalam. Putee mengepalkan tangannya, menjatuhkan bogem mentahnya di rahang Camo. Cowok itu terhuyung dan terjatuh ke lantai. Bukan hanya itu saja, karena setelahnya dari lubang hidung Camo keluar darah. Mimisan. Cowok itu mimisan karena tonjokan Putee.

Prins melongo.

Seluruh cowok anggota geng Camo juga melongo. Shock.

Putee menundukkan tubuhnya, lalu berjongkok di depannya. Ekspresi Putee masih sama. Nyengir. Senyum jahil seperti biasa. Namun mata itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Awalnya gue diem aja dengan segala macam hinaan lo. Lo tahu kenapa? Karena gue nggak mau ribut. Tapi lama-lama gue dengerin kok mulut lo bikin gue muak, ya! Ini salam perkenalan aja dari gue. Mau bales? Silakan! Gue siap buat itu!" Sekarang Putee yang menunjuk-nujuk dahi Camo. Cowok itu bahkan masih tersenyum geli. Masih dengan wajah manis itu.

Putee berdiri. Cowok-cowok di sana menghindar dengan wajah keder. Putee melangkah santai, mengabaikan tatapan murid lain yang kini berubah ketakutan. Putee melangkah cepat. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melayangkan tinjunya pada orang lain. Sudah lama... terakhir kalinya mungkin sejak bertemu bu kepsek waktu itu.

Murid-murid lain mulai menghindarinya. Selamat datang kesepian tingkat akut! Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada gosip tentang dirinya. Gosip seperti apa? Terserah, Putee juga tak terlalu tertarik untuk mendengarkan mereka berceloteh soal dirinya. Tuhan lebih adil dalam memberi interpretasi, jadi Putee tidak akan terlalu tertarik terhadap apresiasi orang lain.

Mungkin... Prins juga akan menghindari... nya.

Nyatanya, Prins sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Dengan rahang mengatup rapat, dengan tatapan marah. Bukan hanya marah, karena murka sedang melanda cowok itu. Prins menarik lengan Putee dan menyeret Putee ke belakang sekolah. Ke basecamp tempat pertama kali mereka jadi akrab. Dinding lukisan itu.

"Lo ngapain tadi?" Prins bertanya tajam.

"Gue nonjok orang."

"Kenapa, Garlic? Lo mau jadi jagoan?"

Pertanyaan Prins seperti tengah menelanjangi prinsipnya. Prins sedang mengadilinya. Sedang mengatakan betapa hina dan salahnya perbuatan Putee tadi.

"Prins... Lo pernah tersinggung?" Tatapan Putee meredup. Prins terhenyak, lalu bungkam seketika. Tatapan itu bahkan baru pertama kali ini dia lihat dari seorang Putee yang dia sapa dengan sebutan Garlic itu. Kepala cowok itu bahkan sudah tertunduk begitu saja. Terlihat rapuh dari sudut pandang seorang Prins.

"Prins... lo pernah sakit hati?"

Prins bungkam. Melihat mata yang sedang mengerjap sedih ke arahnya itu membuat Prins jadi benar-benar kacau. Dia ingin merengkuh kepala itu dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Gue paham gimana perasaan lo..." Prins mencoba menghibur, namun itu mungkin kurang berhasil. Putee sedang menunduk. Prins gelagapan. Mungkin anak itu akan menangis sekarang. Bagaimana bisa cowok preman itu menangis di sekolah seperti ini?

"Jangan nangis...!" Prins berteriak kacau. Dia panik. Putee mendongak, air mata sudah mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Gue kelilipan...!" Putee mengucek matanya. Prins melongo, menatap Putee dengan raut bengong. Ternyata... bagaimanapun dan apapun yang Prins ucapkan, Putee tetap saja alien. Absurd. Makhluk aneh. Langka!

***

Prins mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia bukan masokis. Maksudnya dia tidak menikmati siksaan psikologis dari Putee seperti ini. Dia tidak mungkin menerima keanehan Putee atau Garlic itu. Atau mungkin dia mulai terbiasa. Tidak mungkin! Tidak!

Putee tetap saja aneh di matanya. Cowok itu sering sekali bertingkah absurd. Atau mungkin pada dasarnya Putee memang absurd.

"Sejak kita jadi teman satu rumah, kita harus bahu-membahu dan saling tolong menolong." Putee menjelaskan ide luar biasa di otaknya. Prins menatap Putee sekilas, lalu kembali fokus dengan majalah otomotif di tangannya.

Hari ini Putee libur kerja. Dia juga tidak ada minat untuk bermain-main. Tujuannya hanya satu: Dia ingin bersih-bersih. Jiwa babu dalam diri Putee benar-benar muncul saat ini. Bukan jiwa babu, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa bekerja di rumahnya. Prins awalnya cuek-cuek saja dengan pernyataan Putee, namun akhirnya Prins kembali tertarik. Belum lagi cowok alien itu juga menjelaskan tentang keuntungan bekerja sendiri tanpa bantuan pembantu ataupun home cleaner sewaan.

"Lo mau ngapain?"

Putee duduk tenang, menyelonjorkan kakinya dengan raut antusias.

"Gue mau bersih-bersih."

"Oke." Prins menjawab cuek. Terserah saja apa yang akan Putee lakukan, dia sudah tidak terlalu peduli lagi. Putee berdiri, melangkah cepat sambil melompat-lompat seperti kancil. Prins terusik dengan pemandangan itu. Putee seperti sedang menggodanya. Prins terlalu kepedean soal itu.

Tunggu, memangnya untuk apa Putee menggodamu, Prins?

Lalu di sinilah mereka sekarang!

Putee sedang mengepel, Prins juga sedang membersihkan kaca jendela ruang keluarga. Prins terpaksa menuruti permintaan Putee tadi, ketika Putee sedang sibuk bekerja sendirian, ketika Putee sedang asyik bernyanyi sambil mengepel. Itu suara sumbang yang benar-benar menyiksa Prins.

"Jangan nyanyi!" dengusnya waktu itu.

"Kalau gue nggak nyanyi, gue cepet bosen dan capek..."

Prins terpaksa bungkam. Namun ketika melihat Putee yang terlihat sangat lelah dan juga terjatuh berkali-kali, akhirnya Prins bangkit juga. Prins malah membantunya. Benar-benar terpengaruh oleh ucapan Putee.

"Kalau kita kerja sama kan cepet selesainya..." Putee manggut-manggut sok imut lagi. Putee tersenyum senang, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Prins. Cowok manis itu terkadang benar-benar membuat Prins jadi jengah. Putee bukan tipe orang yang tepat untuk diabaikan. Putee terlalu... menarik.

Prins menghela nafasnya. Rumahnya jadi kinclong sekarang. Matanya melirik Putee yang sedang sibuk dengan jemuran. Putee juga mencuci baju-baju Prins. Dengan tangannya, bukan dengan mesin cuci. Cowok itu sekarang sudah tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya dan kembali nyengir ke arah Prins. Prins menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kenapa lo mau susah-susah buat ngurusin rumah gue?"

Putee nyengir. Cowok itu sering sekali nyengir ke arahnya dengan tampang tak berdosa. Tingkahnya kadang membuat Prins gemas setengah mati. Dia terlalu santai dan juga menyepelekan masalahnya.

"Ini kan kosan gue." Putee mengangguk-angguk sok paham.

"Ingetin gue kalo lo belum bayar kos bulan ini!"

Putee ngakak nista. Prins sekarang jadi lebih hidup daripada sebelumnya. Prins jadi lebih peduli pada orang lain. Bahkan sekarang Prins juga mau mengobrol dengan teman-teman lain. Prins sendiri mulai heran dengan perubahannya. Dia tidak terlalu sadar, namun dia mulai paham kalau dia melangkah terlalu jauh. Harus dihentikan kalau memang dia tidak ingin kembali terpengaruh.

"Makasih ya udah mau nampung gue selama ini..."

Putee benar-benar tulus ketika mengatakannya, Prins tahu itu. Matanya menatap Putee lebih tajam lagi. Putee lagi-lagi membuatnya jadi berantakan seperti ini. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang mulai tergelitik. Cara pandangnya berubah. Prins mulai merasa rasa iri itu berganti dengan rasa kagum.

"Lukisan di tembok belakang itu... judulnya apa?" Prins mencoba mencari obrolan lain yang lebih berguna. Putee mengerjap, mengingat lagi apa yang sudah dia lakukan ketika insomnia.

"Gue belum nemuin judulnya, Prins. Lo boleh beri judul kalo lo mau.." Putee mengunyah sesuatu lagi. Prins menoleh dan mendapati anak itu sedang mengunyah remahan biskuit.

"Lo nggak ada makanan lain, apa?" Entah sejak kapan Prins terusik dengan jiwa bebas anak ini. Bagaimana kalau biskuit itu sudah kadaluarsa? Bagaimana kalau Putee keracunan?

"Gue nemu ini doang di dapur." Putee hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali fokus pada layar TV. Sesekali cowok itu tertawa lebar dan nyengir. Wajah manisnya kadang membuat Prins jadi tidak tega. Tidak rela kalau cowok tampang manis itu bekerja dengan keras. Prins baru sadar kalau sekarang ada tempat baru untuk Putee. Di hatinya. Sebagai teman. Mungkin adik.

Mungkin besok Prins harus membeli camilan dan mengisi kulkasnya lagi.

Ya....

Putee juga harus merasakan kehangatan saat tinggal di rumahnya. Lho? Sejak kapan kamu menganggap Putee bagian dari tujuan hidupmu, Prins?

***

Keanehan Putee itu menular.

Menular seperti penyakit yang sangat berbahaya untuk kelangsungan hidup Prins. Entah sejak kapan Putee selalu membuatnya menurut. Kemarin setelah acara bersih-bersih itu, Prins juga rajin mencuci piring setelah makan. Bukan hanya itu, Prins juga jadi rajin melipat baju keringnya dan menatanya di lemari. Pengaruh Putee benar-benar menakutkan.

Lebih menakutkannya lagi, Prins seperti menikmati siksaan secara psikologis itu.

"Katanya sekarang bahaya, lho! Banyak begal berkeliaran." Putee mengajaknya ngobrol ketika berangkat sekolah. Cowok itu sedang sibuk mengoceh sejak berangkat hingga sampai beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah. Putee turun lebih dulu, tidak ikut ke parkiran. Dia tidak mau murid lain bergosip soal mereka.

"Lo hati-hati, ya bawa motornya!" Putee menepuk bahu Prins sekilas.

Prins menatapnya datar. Kenapa cowok ini repot-repot memberikan pesan seperti itu? Justru yang super ceroboh dan juga seenaknya adalah Putee, kan? Kenapa malah Putee yang memberikan saran tak berguna seperti ini?

Putee lebih dulu sampai di kelas dan mulai rusuh. Cowok tengil itu mulai iseng lagi, berkeliling sambil membawa bekal salah satu temannya. Cewek-cewek lain menjerit ke arah Putee, hingga Prins yang baru datang langsung menarik krah belakang seragamnya, merebut bekal cewek itu dan mengembalikan ke pemiliknya.

"Makasih, ya Prins..." Cewek itu malu-malu. Seisi kelas berisik. Putee menoleh ke arah Prins yang masih sibuk menarik krah belakang seragamnya.

"Kok lo balikin, sih?" Putee mendengus tak terima.

"Nggak usah iseng, masih pagi!"

Putee nurut dan kembali ke bangkunya. Akhir-akhir ini Prins lebih ramah daripada sebelumnya. Putee senang dengan kenyataan itu, namun dia takut. Takut kalau Prins meninggalkannya. Putee sudah sangat nyaman berteman dengan Prins. Sangat...

Putee jadi pemikir gara-gara ini. Bahkan ketika bel pulang berbunyi pun Putee seolah tidak sadar jam pelajaran sudah usai. Putee pergi bekerja seperti biasanya, namun kali ini berbeda. Putee enggan pulang ketika jam kerjanya sudah usai. Dia masih ingin di luar, menghindari Prins sementara, untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia terusik karena kehadiran Prins? Apa karena mereka sudah terbiasa sekarang?

Putee memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendirian.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Prins sedang kelabakan. Mencarinya!

Awalnya Prins tidak peduli soal Putee. Maksudnya pulang jam berapa cowok itu. Prins tahu kalau cowok itu harusnya pulang jam sembilan malam. Ini sudah lebih dari jam sembilan. Prins memutuskan untuk menelponnya. Prins cemas, namun dia sudah menyiapkan alasan-alasan tertentu pada Putee nanti. Gerbang harus dikunci, lalu lampu harus dimatikan, dan lain-lain. Saat itu Prins lupa menyadari kalau Putee juga membawa kunci rumahnya. Lalalala....

Prins berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Putee, namun nomor yang dia tuju selalu tidak aktif. Prins sudah kelabakan, lalu memutuskan untuk menjemput anak tengil itu. Ketika Prins sampai di tempat kerja Putee, tempat itu sudah tutup. Lalu kemana Putee pergi?

"Katanya sekarang bahaya, lho! Banyak begal berkeliaran."

Kalimat Putee tadi siang membuatnya kembali parno. Cemas. Khawatir. Prins kelabakan saat ini, mencoba mencari kepastian akan kabar Putee. Bagaimana kalau sampai anak itu dibegal? Memang, sih Putee itu mantan preman dan juga tukang tawuran. Tapi tetap saja kalau sampai berurusan dengan begal bersenjata, Putee pasti akan kalah.

Prins kacau. Dia mencari Putee, melajukan motornya ke gang-gang sempit di kawasan pertokoan. Hingga matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang tertidur di salah satu sudut gazebo.

Prins tahu siapa itu hanya dengan melihatnya. Prins menghentikan motornya, lalu dengan wajah panik mulai mengguncang tubuh anak itu.

"Garlic! Bangun!" Prins mengguncangnya, menyentuh kedua pipi Putee yang terasa dingin. Ketika Prins ingin mengangkat tubuh Putee, anak itu membuka matanya. Mengerjap. Lalu menguap.

"Gue ketiduran..."

Hanya itu saja tanggapan anak itu! Hanya itu!

Prins mati-matian menahan kesal. Bagaimana bisa Putee santai-santai saja seperti itu? Prins sudah kelabakan, sementara Putee hanya menanggapi dengan santai. Prins mendengus tak terima, lalu mulai mengomeli Putee. Benar-benar mengomel. Hal pertama yang pernah dia lakukan pada orang lain.

"Lo nggak punya otak, hah?! Gimana kalo sampe lo kena begal? Lalu lo ditusuk, lo masuk rumah sakit?! Mikir kenapa, sih?! Abis kerja itu langsung pulang, bukannya malah keluyuran dan terdampar di emperan kayak gini! Lo ngapain susah-susah kos di rumah gue kalo masih aja mau tidur di luar?! Percuma, tau nggak?!"

Putee melongo. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Prins ucapkan padanya. Putee melebarkan bibirnya, tersenyum senang. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengomelinya karena cemas. Putee sama sekali tidak tersinggung, namun cowok preman tengil itu malah menangis! Benar-benar menangis! Menangis sambil tersenyum.

Prins melongo, lalu kelabakan karena membuat anak orang menangis. Dia sendiri juga baru sadar atas ucapannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia jadi semarah ini? Ah, Prins juga pernah marah-marah begini ketika Putee terluka waktu itu!

Prins semakin tercekat ketika Putee memeluk tubuhnya. Putee memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk bahu Prins. Putee mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih... karena lo udah mencemaskan gue, Prins! Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang ngomel karena dia cemas ke gue..."

Sumpah, saat itu hanya ada degub jantung yang makin menggila di hati Prins. Hatinya jadi menghangat, bahkan cowok ketus dan tajam itu tidak segan-segan membalas pelukan Putee. Lengannya merengkuh Putee dalam dekapannya.

Lagi-lagi....

Prins jatuh makin dalam pada dunia cowok preman tengil ini...

TBC


End file.
